Project Sidekick
by scarletsailor
Summary: The air lock released and he pulled his helmet off, revealing black hair and a red domino mask. Kid Flash gasped. "He looks just like..." "Yep," Red X said, smiling, "I'm Robin's clone, living proof that the Boy Wonder does hit puberty."
1. Revelation

Project Sidekick

Chapter 1: Revelation

Batman glared as his eyes carefully scanned the Cadmus files on the Batcomputer. He'd hacked in and searched for more information on what Superboy had told him about Project Match. So far, he'd found nothing more than what he already knew. Desmond and Lex Luthor had created the project and ran it. Match was a pure Kryptonian clone of Superman. But there were still gaps that had to be filled.

Batman's attention was caught when his eyes came across the words 'Project Sidekick'. Robin had mentioned something about a Project Sidekick when he recounted his trip to Cadmus with Kid Flash and Aqualad. He clicked in the link and the screen shifted to a different page. Pictures popped up. Blue eyes flashed across the information. Batman stood from his chair with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. He was crouched on the roof of an apartment building in Capital City, the time roughly midnight. He notched his bow, aiming it at a drug dealer about to seal the deal, with a red X-shaped shuriken struck the ground at the man's feet.<p>

"Huh?" Red Arrow looked up and saw a dark figure with a billowing black cape whipping in the wind standing atop a building. He jumped down on the scene and kicked the drug dealer in the face.

The two gangs pulled out guns and opened fire. The figure jumped to the side and blew about ten thugs off their feet with an exploding disc. He jumped onto the roof of one truck, full of drugs, and stuck the roof with an explosive X. As he leapt off, the truck blew up and flipped on its side.

A thug with a crowbar swung the weapon at the figure as he touched the ground. The figure swiftly dodged the blow and jabbed the thug in the shoulder, gut, and groin. He fell to the ground, cradling himself in pain. The figure took out four X-shaped shuriken and threw them. They whizzed in the air and stuck in the second truck's tires. The tires deflated and the truck slowly lowered to the ground.

The figure, accomplishing his job, threw down a smoke pebble and disappeared in the midnight darkness.

Red Arrow stared. His mouth hung open in wonder. Then, he narrowed his eyes. The way the figure moved strongly reminded him of someone. Police sirens could be heard approaching the scene. Something told him that it was no coincidence or stroke of fate.

* * *

><p>"Hyah!" Robin swung his leg at Kaldur's head. The Atlantean dodged the blow and countered with a punch. Robin quickly regained his balance and jabbed Kaldur in the collarbone, side, and gut. He fell to the floor with a solid thud.<p>

"Fail: Aqualad," the computer announced.

Robin smiled and offered his hand out. Kaldur accepted and the two faced Black Canary.

"Very good, you two," she said. "I see Robin has been making some very good process," she added, speaking quietly to Kaldur.

"As have I," Kaldur responded in a whisper. The two heroes watched as Robin jumped on Wally's back when he, once again, tried to flirt with Megan. "He is learning and growing."

"Team," Batman said, walking into the main hall with Red Tornado, "mission debriefing."

"A mission?" Wally asked in excitement. He gave Robin a high-five. "Sweet!"

"Recognized: Red Arrow, B06," the computer announced. Red Arrow walked into the room. "Good," he said, "because I need to talk to you, Batman."

Batman nodded and pulled a holographic picture. "The League has been receiving reports of two costumed teenagers with superpowers with powers identical to those of Kid Flash and Aqualad," he said gruffly.

"What?" Wally asked.

Batman indicated to the picture with his hand. It showed two teenage boys, one pale and one dark skinned, both in costumes.

The speedster had dark green eyes and dark, wild red hair. He was about Wally's height and very muscular. He wore a white and blue body suit with dark blue leggings, gloves, and a lightning design on his white torso. His belt, boots, and gloves were designed with black lightning bolts. His cowl with an open head was white and red eyes. A blue Flash insignia stuck on his left shoulder.

The Aqualad clone had dark green eyes, shaved off blonde hair, high cheekbones, and dark skin. He wore black leggings and a sea blue tunic with armor. He held dual water-bearers and a water pack on his back. He also had silver gauntlets, boots, and a belt. He also wore black fingerless gloves. The silver belt gleamed with a C insignia in the center.

The Team stared at the picture in awe.

"Apparently," Batman said, also looking at the picture, "Cadmus was able to salvage the DNA taken from Kid Flash and Aqualad when you infiltrated their headquarters and created these clones, Sonic and Cyclone. These clones have been stealing from STAR Labs. The Team is to capture them and bring them in for us to deal with." He turned to fix the Team with a glare. "No one is to know about these clones. You find them, you bring them down, you bring them in. Understood?"

Aqualad looked around at the Team. He stepped forward. "We are ready," he said.

Batman nodded. "The clones were last seen in Metropolis. Good luck."

Kaldur, Wally, and Robin turned to Red Arrow. "Are you coming with?" Robin asked.

"No," Red Arrow said. He walked past the three and didn't spare them a glance. "I have more important business to attend to."

* * *

><p>The Team dropped down from the bio ship and landed in a quiet Metropolis street. They looked around.<p>

"Why is it so quiet?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," Wally said, "where are all the people?" The streets were completely empty and the silence surrounded them.

Robin pulled up his glove computer. "Batman said Superman had the city temporarily evacuated. Wouldn't tell the people why, though."

Superboy looked around. He spotted a tall Superman statue in the distance. "So, this is Superman's city, huh?"

Miss Martian cast him a sad look.

"So," Zatanna said, "where are these clones?"

Kid Flash recognized that familiar whizzing sound too late.

"Right here!" Sonic rammed into Zatanna at top speed and sent her flying backwards. She tumbled and rolled to a stop.

The rest of the Team looked up. Sonic smirked and folded his arms. Cyclone stood next to him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He whipped out his water-bearers and charged at Aqualad. The two collided, their swords clashing.

Robin and Kid Flash rushed forward to attack. Robin threw a few discs that exploded in three puffs of smoke at Sonic's feet. Kid Flash followed through and kicked him in the gut. The two tumbled to the side and Superboy punched Sonic into the side of a building.

Miss Martian floated to Zatanna's side. The two girls stood up just in time to see Aqualad's body come flying towards theirs. The three collided and landed in a heap in the ground. Artemis notched an arrow and let it fly. A boxing glove smacked Cyclone in the face and pushed him into a bus stop. A red X-shaped shuriken stuck in the roof of the bus stop and exploded. It crashed down and buried Cyclone.

Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Zatanna all looked up. There, standing on the building behind the bus stop, was a dark figure. He wore a black padded body suit. His long, torn black cape had an ash grey interior that matched his scallop gloves and belt. The belt had a red X in the center and square metal pouches. He wore black combat boots with red laces. He also wore a full face helmet with a white skull design on it and a red X in the center of the forehead, one line crossing over the right eye. A red X insignia was on his left pectoral.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

The figure pointed to the insignia on his chest. "I'm X," he said in a mechanical voice, "_Red _X."

Kid Flash skidded to a stop and folded his arms, a smile on his face. "Red X?" he mused. "What's your partner's name, Green Check?"

Red X jumped down from the rooftop and landed what remained of the bus stop roof. He was about Wally's height and had a lean and muscular build. "I'm here too—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Cyclone punching through the roof and pushing Red X off. The clone brandished his water-bearers. Red X threw a disc at him. Cyclone swatted it aside with his sword. The disc kept flying and hit Superboy in the back.

The disc exploded, drawing his attention. Superboy glanced over his shoulder as Cyclone grabbed Red X and threw him at Miss Martian. However, Superboy assumed that Red X had jumped at her. He roared in rage and tackled Red X. The two crashed into the side of a building, cracking the wall.

Sonic knocked Kid Flash aside and ran to Cyclone's side. "Make a break for it?" he asked.

Cyclone nodded. "Let's go," he said.

Red X struggled to break free from Superboy's hold. "No!" he said, grabbing a disc from his belt. He threw it and it exploded at the clones' feet, trapping them in sticky pink goo. Red X kneed Superboy in the face and flipped over him. He ran at Sonic, but Robin intercepted him. He took out his dual Eskrima sticks and waved them threateningly. Red X took out a silver bo staff and they fell into combat.

Kid Flash pushed back Sonic, the elasticity of the goo, snapped him back, and Kid Flash punched him to the ground. Cyclone grabbed him by the back of the neck and shocked him. Kid Flash cried out in pain.

Zatanna raised her hand. "Esaeler eht retsdeeps!" she chanted.

Cyclone's steel tight grip suddenly snapped open and Miss Martian sent a motorcycle flying at him. The clone fell back and the motorcycle fell on top of him.

Red X flipped back to dodge a kick from Robin. He waved his bo staff and knocked Robin off his feet. He moved forward to punch him, but the Boy Wonder rolled to the side and kicked him in the jaw. Red X fell back and narrowly blocked a punch from Zatanna. He easily blocked a kick and narrowed his eyes in interest. "You have potential," he said, carefully watching the way she moved. "But, you need a steadier stance. Stay on your toes. Keep your knees bent."

"Do you give helpful tips to all of your enemies?" Zatanna asked, throwing another punch.

"No." Red X tripped her and caught her before she could hit the ground. "But you're not my enemy. I don't want to fight."

Zatanna scoffed. "All evidence to the contrary."

Behind his mask, Red X grinned. He released her and flipped into the air. He swung on a lamppost and crouched on the top. He leapt into the air and kicked Sonic to the ground. He blocked a stab by Cyclone with his bo staff and punched him in the face. Superboy lunged at him. Red X stuck his staff in the ground, jumped on the tip, allowed Superboy to catch the staff, and body slammed him into the ground. "I don't wanna fight you!" he shouted. Superboy elbowed him back and sent his body flying into a stop sign.

Sonic and Cyclone stood. "Let's get out of here!" Sonic said. They hopped up the windows of a building and onto the roof. "Hope this keeps you occupied!" Sonic said. Cyclone grabbed a small bomb from his belt and threw it.

Red X grabbed the stop sign, stuck it with an explosive X, and threw it like a Frisbee. It met the bomb in midair and they exploded. Everyone averted their eyes and looked up when the explosion faded. "Well," Red X said, placing his fists on his hips, "that was fun."

Aqualad took a step closer to him. "We appreciate your assistance," he said. Superboy grunted, folding his arms. "But your place begs the question: who are you?"

Red X chuckled. "That's a complicated story," he said. He faced the Team and pressed a button on his helmet. The air lock released and he pulled his helmet off, revealing black hair and a red domino mask.

Kid Flash gasped. "He looks just like…"

"Yep," Red X said, smiling, "I'm Robin's clone, living proof that the Boy Wonder does hit puberty."

The whole Team gaped. Robin's mouth fell open.

* * *

><p>The team walked out of the bio ship and into the hangar. Batman was waiting for them, Red Arrow by his side. "What hap—"<p>

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a clone?" Robin demanded, storming up to Batman. He glared.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?" he asked.

"I know that Cadmus not only created a KF and Aqualad clone, but they also created a Robin clone!" Robin said angrily.

The rest of the Team walked out of the bio ship. Red X was tied up and being dragged by Superboy.

"Hi," Red X said calmly, waving to Batman as much as he could with his hands tied together.

Batman said nothing. He looked down at Robin. "We need to talk."

Five minutes later, the Team, Batman, Red Arrow, and Red X were in the living room. Red X was still tied up, sitting at the foot of the couch. Batman and Red Tornado stood in the middle of the room. The Team sat on the couch.

"In addition to Sonic and Cyclone," Batman said, "Cadmus also created a Robin clone, Blue Jay."

Robin's fist clenched as he glared down at the carpet. Miss Martian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The three clones were designed to be criminals," Batman explained. "They have been secretly stealing from STAR Labs."

"Correction," Red X said, "we were _openly _stealing from STAR Labs."

Batman shot him a glare.

"What?" Red X asked innocently. He could feel Superboy's leg tense on his back.

"So, you _were _the one who I saw the other night in Capital City," Red Arrow said. "Why did you stop the drug trade?"

Red X looked up at him. "I told you that I'm not the bad guy here," he said, annoyance audible on his voice.

Batman turned back to the team. "The clones were trained exactly as Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were," he said. "They are perfect adversaries, if not more skilled than the originals."

Robin and Kid Flash shot Batman highly offended looks. They opened their mouths to protest, but Red X cut them off.

"There's a reason for that," he said calmly. "Just as Superboy had two DNA donors, Sonic and Cyclone are not only the clones of Kid Flash and Aqualad, but also The Flash and Aquaman."

The whole Team looked at him.

Red X continued. "I, however, was a clone of Robin alone. But, I was imperfect. I didn't…prove as satisfactory as they wanted. So, they took the DNA of the sidekicks—"

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Kid Flash said.

Red X looked up at him. "My apologies," he said curtly. The corners of Aqualad's mouth twitched. "Anyways, Cadmus took the DNA of the, uh, partners and mentors to create stronger clones. That's how they created Sonic and Cyclone." He looked up at Batman. "I came here to warn you," he said sincerely.

Batman stared him down.

Superboy heard his heart beating. His heart was beating at a normal speed. No stress. He wasn't lying.

"How did you escape Cadmus?" Batman asked.

"Now, that's a good story," Red X said, grinning. "Let me put it simply, Guardian found me, tried to free me, I found Match, and we battled our way out of Cadmus."

"Wait," Superboy said sharply, "you found Match? You freed him?" He grabbed Red X by the front of his suit and hoisted him into the air, face to face.

"Conner!" Miss Martian scolded, grabbing his arm.

Red X looked calmly into Superboy's eyes. "The G-Gnomes healed his mind," he said, "along with my help."

"How could you have possibly helped him?" Superboy demanded, shaking Red X's body vigorously.

Red X didn't faze. "I have the genomorphic ability to communicate telepathically with other clones and genomorphs," he said.

"What?" Superboy's anger faded as confusion set it. His grip on Red X's suit loosened. "How come I…?"

"My lack of powers allowed me to posses the ability," Red X explained. "Your Kryptonian DNA cancelled it out. Neither Sonic nor Cyclone have the ability, also due to their inherited powers." Superboy stared at him. "I was able to telepathically assist the G-Gnomes in making Match's mind whole. He is now sane and in control of himself."

"Where is he?" Superboy growled.

Batman placed a hand on his arm and Superboy slowly set Red X down. He looked down at him. "Where is Match now?" Batman asked.

Red X looked down. "When Match and I escaped, we were followed," he said. "We were cornered and Match fought them off. I escaped. Match was captured and taken back to a secret Cadmus base. I'd planned on capturing Sonic and Cyclone, forcing them to give me Match's location, and then coming here to warn the Justice League." He looked down at the ropes that bound him. "But, my plan, obviously, didn't go so well," he said.

There was silence for a moment. "What, exactly, is this warning?" Batman asked.

Red X straightened and looked him in the eye. "Cadmus has allied itself with the Injustice League. They have plans to create clones of all known sidekicks with DNA mixed of their mentors. The clones will attack and take down the Justice League. The clones will then create the Crime Syndicate of America and will rule the world, under the control of Cadmus and the Injustice League."

The Team gaped at him. They tried to process all the information.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"What actions must we take?" Aqualad asked, standing to face Batman.

"This is now a League responsibility," Batman decided.

The Team stood in protest. "What?" they asked.

"It is decided," Batman said sternly. "The League will handle Cadmus and take down the Injustice League."

Robin stepped forward. "Batman, that's not—"

"Enough," Batman said.

"I came to the Team to ask for their help," Red X said. "They were the ones who brought me in."

"Red X," Batman said. He grabbed the clone and hauled him to his feet. "You're coming with me for interrogation. You are not to take off your mask to protect Robin's secret identity. Team, stay here. Red Arrow will supervise you." He began walking, holding Red X by the arm.

"No!" Red X said. He ripped his arm from Batman's grasp. His scallop gloves extended and cut through the ropes holding him. The Team stared at him. No one stood up to Batman. You'd have to be suicidal to do that. "Cadmus and the Injustice League have not gone public yet," Red X argued. "Intercepting them would have to be a covert mission, best for the Team." He tore off his mask to reveal stunning green eyes. "And I have no secret identity to protect!" he yelled, pointing to his face. "I am the clone of Robin, an imperfect clone. My existence poses no threat to his secret identity."

Batman narrowed his eyes at him. The Team waited in baited silence. Red X maintained a stony glare. "I respect that," Batman said finally.

A smile flicked across Red X's face.

"You and the Team will infiltrate the Cadmus headquarters and take it down from the inside," Batman ordered.

Aqualad stepped up. "What is our first move?" he asked.

"Undercover," Batman said. "Stakeout the Cadmus building in civilian garb and watch carefully."

* * *

><p>The Team sat in the bio ship. Red X, being too big for Wally's clothing, wore some of Conner's clothes which were a little too big for him. He wore a pair of navy blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He sat in a chair on the side, with Conner sitting behind him.<p>

Zatanna looked over at him and held back a smile. "You alright, Red X?" she asked. "You look a little tense."

"He's staring at me," Red X said stiffly, giving a little nod towards Conner.

Conner grunted.

Zatanna laughed lightly. "He does that a lot," she said.

"He doesn't trust you," Robin said bluntly.

Red X shrugged. "I'm used to it," he said simply. He pretended like he couldn't see Zatanna's smile.

"Approaching Washington D.C.," Megan announced.

The Team unbuckled and stood. In camouflage mode, the bio ship landed in a small park. They all walked out and into the sunlight.

Red X looked around. "The Cadmus building is about 100 yards to the north," he said, pointing in the direction. "Let's go."

"Whoa," Robin said, grabbing his arm. "You can't just barge in head-on."

"You got a better way to do it?" Red X asked, ripping his arm away.

"Yes," Robin said. "We observe and report. Then, we gather intel and create a planned out, strategized attack. That's the way things work around here."

Red X raised a skeptical eyebrow at the boy in his shades. "Fine," he said.

"We'll divide into teams," Kaldur said. "Megan, Wally, Artemis, and I will patrol the east end. Robin, Conner, Zatanna, and Red X will patrol the west. Keep a sharp eye out and on the Cadmus building."

The Team nodded. Red X shiftyed uncomfortably on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. He, Zatanna, Conner, and Robin walked off to the west end. The sun was close to setting and children still played on the jungle gym. Their mothers watched from the picnic tables.

Red X leaned against a metal fence and folded his arms. Zatanna sat down on the fence next to him. "You seem comfortable," she said casually.

"The Team doesn't trust me," Red X said. "I don't give them reason to. But you trust me."

"It's not hard to," Zatanna said, shrugging. "You jumped into that fight to help us. That's enough for me to trust you."

"I appreciate it," Red X said, smiling. "But it's very foolish of you."

Zatanna smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Red X laughed. "You are a very special girl," he said, nodding.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he watched Red X and Zatanna. "Hey Conner," he said, nudging the clone with his elbow, "can you hear what they're saying?"

Conner focused. "Red X told Zatanna that she's foolish for trusting him," he said. He waited for a moment. "And Zatanna said thanks."

Robin folded his arms. "Dude, he's totally stepping on my territory," he said, pouting.

Conner furrowed his brow. "Aren't you with Batgirl?" he asked.

"I know, but still," Robin said childishly.

Red X looked around at the trees. A bird chirped and he furrowed his brow. "What is that bird?" he asked, pointing to the tree.

Zatanna looked up to where he pointed. "It's a sparrow," she said. "They're pretty common birds, like robins."

Red X watched as it flew away. He hummed in thought. "So," he said, looking sideways at Zatanna, "how'd you join the Team?"

"Oh," Zatanna said, her enthusiasm fading slightly, "by dad was in the League, Zatara the magician."

Red X nodded. He suddenly paled as he recalled what'd happened to him. "Oh," he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I'm sorry I asked.

"It's alright," Zatanna assured him. "I just miss him sometimes."

Red X nodded. "After Guardian found out about Project Sidekick," he said, staring off into the distance, "he was defeated by Desmond, Blockbuster. I want to free him. I feel like I owe him for helping me and Match escape."

"That's very noble of you," Zatanna said. She shifted in her seat on the fence. "Okay, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Red X said.

"How come Sonic and Cyclone didn't escape with you?" she asked.

He nodded. "My genomorphic abilities allowed me to break free from their mind control," he explained. "Because Sonic and Cyclone don't have those abilities, they're still under the G-Gnomes' influence. I freed Match, and we escaped together. I want to go back and free Sonic and Cyclone."

Zatanna nodded. "So, how come you become Red X?" she asked.

"When Cadmus controlled me," Red X said, "I was known as Blue Jay, created to counter Robin. After I escaped, I donned the Red X mantle to throw Cadmus off." He laughed. "I've been stealing things that I knew Cadmus would be after," he said, "and then later returned them. And now, I'm known in several parts of the United States as 'the world's greatest thief'."

Zatanna chuckled. "Wow," she said, "sounds prestigious."

"Yeah," Red X laughed, "I get big props." He flexed and pulled a Superman pose.

Zatanna felt his arm. "Really?" she snorted. "Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Oh yeah?" Red X said. "Well, I'm just whelmed."

She had to laugh. She couldn't help it. Zatanna giggled and covered her smile with her hand.

Red X raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Gonna tell me why that's funny?"

Zatanna shook her head. "You need to spend some time with Robin," she said.

Red X snorted. "Yeah, right," he said. "Like I said earlier, he doesn't trust me."

"Well, maybe you'll get a chance to prove that he should."

The two teenagers smiled at each other. A boom alerted their attention to the south side of the park. They all looked over and saw the fading smoke of an explosion. Civilians ran away, screaming in terror. Red X and Robin pulled out their utility belts from under their shirts and fastened them around their waists.

Sonic and Cyclone emerged from the smoke with malicious grins on their faces. Then, behind them, walked 5 robots that stood about 7 feet tall.

"What are those?" Conner asked.

Red X grimaced. "Amazo prototypes," he said grimly. "Cadmus used them to train me and the others."

"You know how to beat 'em?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Red X said, "but I do it with Sonic and Cyclone."

"Well, you'll just have to settle for us!" Robin grumbled, taking out his throwing discs.

Red X smirked. He took out his red domino mask and stuck it on his face. "I think I can work with that." He ran forward and threw a few shuriken at the first Amazo robot. Two of the three shuriken stuck in the robot's chest and blew up. When the smoke cleared, the skin coating has burned, exposing his metal interior. The robot let out an animalistic roar and charged. Red X leapt into the air, flipped, used the robot's shoulders as a springboard, and launched himself at Sonic.

The speedster zipped out of the way. Red X hit solid ground and was knocked aside by the second robot.

Conner bolted at Cyclone and punched. Cyclone flew backwards and slammed into the trunk of a tree. Conner delivered a sharp right hook to Amazo #3 and kicked at Amazo #4.

Robin kicked at Sonic's head. The speedster dodged it and punched Robin in the face. He grabbed the boy's arm, slipped his foot around his ankle, and flipped him over his head. Robin sat up, rubbing his head, and looked up at Sonic. Black Canary had taught them Team that move.

Zatanna ran up to Amazo #5. She held her hands up. "Wolb pu tobor!" she chanted. An explosion engulfed the robot in fire. It emerged from the flames, several parts of his body burned and broken.

Red X jumped on Amazo #5's back and stuck his head with an explosive X. He vaulted over him just before the robot's head exploded. The metal body hit the ground with a solid thud. Red X admired his work. "Decapitation always works," he mused.

"Thanks," Zatanna said.

Red X winked. He cried out when Sonic rammed into him.

Artemis shot an arrow at Amazo #2. It stuck in its eye. She followed through and kicked, further lodging the arrow into the robot's head. She landed on the ground and the robot fell. When it hit the ground, its head exploded.

Wally and Megan charged at Amazo #3. He zoomed forward and kicked the robot in the chest. The robot caught his leg and threw him. Wally screamed as he soared through the air. Megan had just enough time to gasp before Wally's body crashed into hers. The two hit the ground. Kaldur whipped out his water-bearers and soaked Amazo #3 from head to toe. The robot grabbed him around the neck and hoisted him into the air. Kaldur placed his palms on the robot's wet head and shocked him. Its head blew up and Kaldur fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Conner tackled Amazo #4. He smashed the robot's chest in with his fist. Amazo #4 kicked him off and sent him flying. Wally sped at the robot and cannonballed into its chest. The robot fell back and Megan dropped a boulder on it.

Red X grunted when Amazo #1 punched him in the face. He charged. Robin fell in line with him and the two  
>simultaneously leapt into the air. They landed kicks on the robot's face. It bent over from the impact. Red X and Robin turned around and both threw two discs at him. The four discs stuck in the robot's chest and neck. With three beeps, they exploded, the force pushing Amazo #1 back a few feet. With its neck weakened, Red X and Robin ran forward, targeting its head. Together, they punched Amazo #1's head and knocked it clean off.<p>

Amazo #1 fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Robin smiled at Red X. "Not bad," he said.

Red X returned the smile. "Nothing compared to the original." Cyclone punched him in the jaw. Red X fell back and hit the trunk of a tree. Robin flipped into the air and aimed a kick at Cyclone. Sonic jumped and knocked him out of the sky. The two tumbled and rolled, punching every inch of the other person they could reach.

Conner bounded forward and ripped Cyclone off of Red X. He punched him in the face and launched him into a bench, denting the solid structure.

Kaldur transformed his water-bearers into hammers and knocked Sonic off his feet when he sped by. Artemis pinned him down with her bow. "Oh, how many times I've wanted to do this to the _real_Kid Flash," she said, a wicked gleam in her eye. She raised her bow and knocked Sonic into unconsciousness.

Conner threw Cyclone into the sky, bounded up to meet him, and kicked him into the ground. The villain remained motionless in the crater his body formed. Conner looked down at him and cracked his knuckles.

Robin approached Red X, smiling. "Okay," he said fake grudgingly, "you have my trust."

Kaldur stepped up next to him. "And our respect," he added.

Red X smiled at them. "Thanks," he said. "It means a lot."

* * *

><p>Red Arrow placed his hands on the table. "I don't trust Red X," he said.<p>

He, Red Tornado, and Batman were in the interrogation room. Batman was pacing, back and forth, thinking.

"Neither do I," he said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Red Arrow demanded.

"Perhaps we should have Miss Martian read his mind," Red Tornado suggested.

"I already know he was telling the truth," Batman said. "Superboy could sense his heart beating normally."

"That doesn't mean he's on our side," Red Arrow argued. "He could just be a spy, sent to gain our trust and take us down from the inside."

"I do not think that is the case," Red Tornado said. "I think that his mind is telling him to do the right thing," he looked at Batman, "to bring justice." Batman looked up at him.

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something," he accused. "What do you know that I don't?"

Batman regarded him with a calm but steely expression.

_**AN: Yay, I've started another story. I really hope that you guys like it. I will be continuing it. Please read and review! I'd love to get some feedback on your guys' opinions on this story and all that. I've actually had this idea in my head for a while, and I had to change it due to the new episodes. I'm actually very satisfied with what I've written so far and I hope you guys like it!**_

_*****Contest!*****_  
><em><strong>The first person who can tell me what animated show Red X first appeared in will win a free Young Justice one-shot from me on the subjectgenre/pairing/characters/plot of your choice! Just submit it in a review and I will private message the winner. Then, you can message me back, telling me what you want me to write the one-shot on.**_  
><em><strong>Note: I will not do smut or slash. I like to keep my writing clean. I don't have anything against slash pairings, but they're not canon and it's awkward.<strong>_


	2. Bonding

_**Congratulations to SUuzyQ113 for winning last week's contest. Your one-shot is currently in the works and I will have it posted ASAP. And I give you...(imaginary drum roll)...chapter 2!**_

Project Sidekick

Chapter 2: Bonding

Dick quietly slipped into the large chair. He looked up at the Batcomputer and turned it on. Bruce had gone to bed ten minutes ago and Dick had been waiting. He wanted to know more about Red X and Project Sidekick. He trusted Red X but he was sure there was more to the story.

Dick pulled up the Project Sidekick file that he knew Bruce would've already downloaded. His blue eyes scanned through the information. The three clones, Blue Jay, Sonic, and Cyclone, were designed and trained to counter the originals and to be more powerful than their mentors.

Sonic could vibrate his molecules through solid objects and run at supersonic speeds.

Cyclone had incredible strength, the ability to breathe underwater, had a great deal of control of Anlantean magic, and could manipulate water.

Blue Jay…

Dick narrowed his eyes. There wasn't much information about Blue Jay. The focus was on Sonic and Cyclone. Blue Jay knew most types of martial arts, was an expert in throwing, and was trained to use a bo staff. He had a variety of equipment, ranging from grapples to exploding discs. He was a master gymnast, exceptional in stealth, and a brutal fist fighter.

"What…?" Dick scrolled down the page and kept reading. Things about Blue Jay were unfamiliar to him. He was supposed to be his clone. They were supposed to be completely compatible. Then, Dick came across something: a DNA signature. He knew his own DNA, so…

He looked at Blue Jay's DNA. Dick's eyes widened as he stood from the chair. His stare slowly turned into a glare.

"You know now."

Dick turned and found Bruce standing behind him. "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

"It wasn't the time," Bruce said.

"So, something that crucial was just okay to leave out?"

"No." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Red X doesn't know either. When the time comes, I will tell him and the rest of the Team."

Dick pushed his chair back so hard it fell to the ground. He stormed past Bruce. "I get it," he said angrily, stopping and turning to face him. "Wait until you can train Red X to be just like you and _then_tell him. You just want him to be better than me! You want him to be like you because you know I can't!"

"Dick," Bruce said firmly. He walked forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

Dick slapped his hand away. "Forget it, Bruce," he said. He turned and marched up the stairs.

* * *

><p>That night, Red X stayed at the Cave. Red Tornado monitored him all night. Even Red Arrow had stayed at the Cave to make sure he didn't do anything. He slept in an extra bedroom, lying down perfectly straight. When he woke up, he dressed in a sleeveless portion of his Red X suit, black fingerless gloves, and black cargo pants tucked into his black combat boots. He walked into the kitchen and looked around.<p>

Megan and Zatanna sat on the barstools, talking quietly. Conner stood next to Megan, staring at the wall with a frown. They all looked up when he walked in.

"Morning," Megan gleefully, floating up to meet him.

"Good morning, Miss Martian," Red X said, nodding curtly.

She smiled. "Call me Megan," she insisted. "And you can call Superboy Conner."

Red X smiled. "Alter egos," he said. "Do you go to Happy Harbor High?"

"Yeah," Megan said. "Conner and I do. Zatanna will be soon."

"Red X."

The four teenagers turned. Batman walked into the kitchen, that same steely expression on his masked face. "You and I need to talk."

Red X nodded. He followed the Dark Knight calmly, leaving Megan, Conner, and Zatanna staring worriedly at his back.

Batman led Red X into a dark room with a single table and chair in the middle. A small lamp hung from the ceiling and dimly lit up the room. Red Arrow, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter stood in the shadows. Batman held his arm out and Red X took a seat in the chair. Batman and Martian Manhunter exchanged glances. The martian nodded and Batman turned back to Red X. "Tell me about what you know about yourself, Red X," he said.

Red X looked down. "I am the clone of Robin," he stated clearly. "I was designed and trained to be the perfect adversary to Robin. I have been trained in various types of martial arts, from tae kwon do to jujitsu. I am imperfect in my design and was scheduled to be terminated before my discovery by Guardian. I healed Superman's clone Match's mind and we escaped. Match was eventually captured. I planned on capturing Sonic and Cyclone until I myself was captured by Young Justice. Now, I am in the custody of the Justice League."

"That's all you know?" Batman asked.

Red X nodded. "Yes."

Batman looked to Martian Manhunter. He nodded. "What do you know of Cadmus' plans?"

"Cadmus created me to counter Robin," Red X said. "When I proved to be unsatisfactory, they cloned Sonic and Cyclone  
>to counter The Flash and Aquaman. They plan on repeating this process with every single League member. Then, the clones will strike and take down the Justice League. And Cadmus and the Injustice League will rule, with the clones posing as the Crime Syndicate of America."<p>

Martian Manhunter nodded at Batman once again.

"You're telling the truth," Batman said. Red X nodded. "Why did you leave Cadmus?" There was sincerity in his voice, something no one else in the room had really heard before.

Red X looked up at Batman. "When I was under their control," he said, "something told me that what I was doing was wrong. I started fighting the G-Gnomes' control over me. I broke free. I eventually started to help Match. I healed his mind. Cadmus still believed they had control over me. Once I was sure Match trusted me, I devised a plan to break out of Cadmus with him. But, Guardian found out about Project Sidekick. He tried to stop it, and he was defeated. Match and I used the distraction to get away, but we vowed to come back and free Guardian."

Batman stared at the clone. He knew how he felt. He understood his feelings. "Who ran Project Sidekick?" he asked.

"Desmond," Red X answered immediately, "Roland Desmond, the younger brother of Mark. After he was taken to jail by the Justice League, Roland decided to secretly act as Cadmus' head scientist. He started Project Sidekick and ran it with a mind-controlled Amanda Spence."

The League members exchanged glances.

"How can we be sure that you're telling the truth?" Red Arrow asked, stepping up.

"Ask your martian friend," Red X said, smiling.

Red Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "He has been telling the truth," he said. "What confuses me is this: why did you not immediately come to the Justice after you escaped?"

Red X looked down. "I was afraid," he said in a low voice. "I'd been told that I was imperfect, that I wasn't good enough. I was a criminal. I thought that if I came to you, you'd just reject me like the trash Roland said I was."

Batman's stony gaze softened. "You can go now," he said gently. Red X stood and walked to the door. "Thank you."

Red X smiled. "No problem," he said. He closed the door behind him. Maybe the Dark Knight wasn't so heartless after all. Red X walked into the main hall with his hands tucked into his pockets. The rest of the Team stood in the center of the room. But Red X noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Robin?"

"Rob said he wasn't feeling well today," Kid Flash answered. "It was weird, though. He sounded…different on the phone."

Aqualad turned to Red X. "I believe introductions are in order," he said. "I am Kaldur'ahm, protégé of Aquaman."

"I'm Wally West," Kid Flash said, pointing to himself.

"Artemis," the archer said.

"Megan Morse," Megan said.

Conner looked up. "Conner Kent," he said bluntly.

Red X nodded.

"That reminds me," Wally sped up to Red X and threw his arm around his shoulders, "you need a real name if you're gonna be a normal guy."

"Ideas?"

Wally tapped his chin thoughtfully. He looked up at the ceiling. "Eh," he said dismissively, walking away, "I'll come up with something later." Artemis snorted.

Red X nodded. "For now," he said, "you can call me Jay. It's what Sonic and Cyclone called me."

"Well," Kaldur smiled at him, "welcome to the Cave, Jay."

* * *

><p>Artemis narrowed her eyes and took aim. She let the arrow fly. It whizzed through the air for a moment before striking a perfect bullseye. She smiled in satisfaction. She stood in the Cave's outdoor archery range. It was closed off with tall wooden fences with sand floors. Targets sat on one end and equipment sat on the other.<p>

"Mind if I join you?"

Artemis turned around and smiled when she found Red X. "Not at all," she said.

Red X picked up a bow and slung a half full quiver on his back. He notched an arrow and let it fly. It hit the third ring of the target.

"Not bad," Artemis said.

Red X shrugged. "I'm still learning," he said.

"Your stance is too weak," Artemis said. She walked over to him and adjusted his elbow. "Keep your back straight," she instructed. She put her hands on his torso and straightened his back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Red X saw Wally walk by. He glared, jealousy stinging on his face. Red X suppressed a snicker and smiled at Artemis. "Thanks," he said. He took aim at the target and let the arrow fly. It struck the center. He grinned and lowered his bow.

"Good job," Artemis said. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Behind her several feet away, Wally walked away.

Red X looked at Artemis. "This is probably a little too personal," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "but…what's up with you and Wally?"

Artemis straightened in surprise. Her smile faded and she looked down at the ground. "It's a long story," she mumbled.

"I like stories," Red X said, shrugging.

Artemis smiled at him. Sometime later, after story time was over, the two teenagers sat on the sandy ground. "…and so now, Wally doesn't trust me," Artemis finished.

Red X nodded, taking a bite from a candy bar he nicked from Wally's cupboard in the kitchen. "That is highly unreasonable on Wally's part," he said, shaking his head.

"I know!" Artemis said.

"He wanted Red Arrow on the team instead of you," Red X said, "so naturally, you'd feel threatened by his joining. You feel like they might not need you anymore."

Artemis pulled her knees up to her chin and said nothing.

Red X's brow furrowed in sympathy. He reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If it helps," he said, "I think you're a great archer."

Artemis smiled at him. "Thanks, Jay," she said. "You're really easy to talk to."

Red X smiled. "Genetically," he said, "I'm 15 years old, like you."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"You seem older to me," Artemis said thoughtfully.

Red X chuckled. "Sonic said I'm too old for my body," he said.

Artemis laughed. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Red X laughed as well. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He and Wally share a brain."

"That's unfortunate for him."

Red X laughed. His smile softened. "If Wally can't see what he's got," he said, "then that's unfortunate for _him_."

Artemis smiled. "Thanks," she said. She leaned forward and hugged him. Red X, slightly surprised, stiffly hugged her back. He'd never been hugged before, but Artemis wasn't really good at giving them. But it was still nice.

* * *

><p>Conner sat on the couch. His back was straight, almost stiff. He stared at the TV which had only static on. Red X jumped over the couch and onto the spot next to him. "Can I watch with you?"<p>

Conner simply looked at him.

"Okay," Red X said, shrugging. He smiled at the TV. "I don't know why, but the snow is somehow calming." A few moments of silence passed before Conner spoke up.

"What's Match like?"

Red X looked at him. He was and wasn't surprised by the question. "He's a good guy," he said. "He's very easygoing and loyal. But he's a bit conflicted about the whole good guy, bad guy thing. Match was made to destroy Superman. The S shield symbol sets him on edge. That's why he attacked you." Red X stared at the TV screen. "He's got a good sense of humor. He doesn't like it when bullies pick on little kids. He doesn't like it when people attack his friends. I know he's got a hero inside of him."

Conner looked at Red X. "Why did you help him?" he asked.

Red X smiled. "Probably for the same reason Kaldur, Wally, and Robin helped you," he said, "the same reason you tried to help Match. I knew that he didn't deserve to be chained up like some wild animal. He wasn't a weapon. I could feel his sanity. I helped him reach it and he became my friend."

Conner cracked a smile on his face. "I hope we can save him," he said.

Red X returned his smile and held his hand out. The two shook hands. "I hope so, too."

* * *

><p>Batman stopped his pacing. He, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman were in the Watchtower conference room. He faced the rest of the League. "I trust Red X," he said.<p>

"Are you sure?" Superman asked. "He still seems dangerous to me."

"I have seen his mind," Martian Manhunter said. "He poses no threat. He wishes to help us."

"He seeks justice for the wrongs Cadmus has done," Red Tornado said. "Much like another hero we know." His head shifted in Batman's direction.

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "Red X is no hero," he argued. "He's committed crimes _for _Cadmus."

"Not of his own free will," Wonder Woman pointed out. "He was under Cadmus' control."

"That doesn't make the things he did right," Red Arrow said.

"No," Batman said. "It doesn't. But he intends to make up for his faults by doing the right things from now on."

"You sure know how he feels, Batman," Red Arrow said.

"This goes deeper than you know," Batman said.

"What's that mean?"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Megan looked down at the cookbook. Eggs, milk, flour, and sugar rested on the counter. She skimmed through the familiar instructions for the cookies she planned on making.<p>

"Hey Megan," Red X said, walking into the kitchen, "I heard you were making cookies. Can I help?"

Megan smiled. "Sure," she said enthusiastically. "No one's ever offered to help me before," she said.

"Well," Red X picked up three eggs, "I've never made cookies before. I figured I might as well learn." He cracked the eggs and poured the yokes into a clear glass bowl.

Megan smiled and poured the floor into the bowl. She added some powder and grabbed a wooden spoon. She began to stir the ingredients.

"Can I ask you something?" Red X said.

"Anything," Megan said.

"Why can't Wally and Artemis see what's right in front of their eyes?"

Megan smiled and sighed. "I've asked myself that question too many times," she said. Megan turned to look at Red X. "I  
>don't really know. It's like they deal with their attraction by fighting."<p>

"Hmm," Red X hummed, "if there's one thing I've learned, it's that fighting is no way to deal with your feelings."

"I know." Megan poured some sugar into the thickening batter. "Wally and Artemis have been growing closer lately. But the last mission seems to have pushed Wally away."

"Yeah," Red X said, running a hand through his hair. "I talked to Artemis about it and she thinks Wally won't ever forgive her."

"He will," Megan said.

Red X smiled at her. "Wally's just a little thickheaded," he said. "But in time, yeah, he'll forgive her."

Megan levitated the cookie tray out of the cabinet and placed it on the table.

"Do you ever feel like you're pretending to be somebody else?" Red X asked.

Megan nearly dropped the second cookie tray out of the air in her startled state. Red X quickly lunged forward and caught it. He placed it on the counter and looked up at her, a worried look in his eyes. "I…" Megan faltered.

Red X walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just…I feel that ways sometimes, too," Megan said quietly, like she was afraid someone might hear her. Red X slowly pulled her forward into a hug. She rested her head against his chest.

"I feel like I have to be like Robin," Red X said, looking down. "I want to be a hero like him, but I know that I'm not him. I don't understand…"

Megan took his hand. "You don't have to pretend, Jay," she said sincerely. "Conner had the same problem. You have to be your own person. You don't have to be like the person you were cloned from or the person Cadmus wanted you to be."

Red X smiled at her as he pulled away from the hug. "Thanks, Megan," he said. "You'd make a really great mom."

Megan smiled. "Come on," she said, "these cookies aren't gonna bake themselves." She grabbed the sugar and poured some into the bowl. Red X went to the oven and turned it on. He smiled. If I had a mom, he thought to himself, I'd want her to be like Megan.

* * *

><p>Around twenty minutes later, Red X and Wally sat in the kitchen, eating the cookies he and Megan had made. "Mm," Wally said appreciatively as the cookie melted in his mouth, "nothing beats classic chocolate chip."<p>

Red X chuckled as he watched Wally shove his face. "So," he said casually, "what do you think Artemis would say if I asked her out on a date?"

Wally promptly choked on the food in his mouth and Red X held back a smirk. "What?" Wally managed to choke out, gasping for air.

"I want to ask Artemis out on a date," Red X said, looking down at the counter nonchalantly. "She's hot."

"What?" Wally repeated, steam practically pouring out of his red ears. "Dude, that's _so _not cool!"

"I know." Red X smirked proudly. "But it was necessary for me to prove that you're jealous."

Wally's eyes widened in what looked like shock, anger, and annoyance all rolled up into one emotion. "I—what?" he stuttered.

"You like Artemis," Red X said. "Duh."

"I—I—no I don't!" Wally sputtered. Red X raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. Wally's red face slowly relaxed. "So, you _don't _wanna go out with her?" he asked, leaning forward. Red X shook his head. Wally sighed in relief.

"She wouldn't say yes, anyways," Red X said, shrugging. "She's hooked on you."

And once again, as Wally chewed on a cookie, he choked. This time, Red X laughed. "Stop that!" Wally said angrily. He wiped some crumbs from his mouth and glared. "She doesn't like me. She hates me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, dude." Red X had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he took a bite of his soft cookie. "You're in denial."

"I am not!" Wally said defiantly.

Red X smirked. "Come on, Wally," he said, holding his arms out, "we're both teenage guys here. I know how it is. You _don't _like her. I got it." He winked slyly.

Wally stared at him with a deadpan expression. "Don't do that," he said. "It's creepy."

Laughing, Red X wiped the cookie crumbs off his hands. He stood and walked towards the living room. "Whatever," he said. "Just remember," Wally looked up, "girls don't like to be kept waiting." And with that last lingering sentence, Red X walked out of the kitchen.

Wally leaned his elbows on the counter. He stared at the countertop, as though searching for the answer to his confusing problem. His appetite was suddenly gone, the only thing left in its place, a somehow sinking, and yet, lifting feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p>Red X smiled as he walked down the hall. He was so deep in thought, thinking about Conner, Match, Megan, Artemis, and Wally, that he almost didn't notice when he bumped into Zatanna. "Oh," he said, taking a step back, "sorry."<p>

"It's fine," Zatanna said.

Red X looked around. "So, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was actually gonna—"

"Red X."

The two teens turned to see Batman standing down the hall.

"Hold that thought," Red X said to Zatanna. "Batman?"

"May I speak with you?" Batman asked.

Red X raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure," he said. He took a few steps forward, before looking back at Zatanna. "Talk to you later?" he asked hopefully.

The magician smiled. "Sure," she said, nodding.

Red X nodded. He followed Batman down the hall and into the extra bedroom he'd slept in last night. He sat down on the bed and looked expectantly up at Batman.

The Dark Knight unfolded his arms. His hard expression softened. "I trust you," he said simply.

Red X's face lit up hopefully. "You do?"

"Yes." Batman knelt down and placed a gloves hand on the teenager's knee. "I don't believe that you're evil. I…accept that you're here and I'm…happy."

Red X smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I'm glad I have your approval. It means a lot."

Batman cracked a smile of his own. "I have something for you," he said.

Red X raised an eyebrow. "A gift?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Batman said. He pulled what liked like a black, 6 inch skateboard with no wheels from his pocket. He pressed a red button in the center and it expanded into a three foot hoverboard. The hoverboard was black with a red X in the center that extended to both ends. The ends were red round circles. The board hovered on the ground with a faint humming noise.

"No way," Red X said in awe, standing to get a better look. He picked the gift up. "A hoverboard? And it's mine?"

"It's yours," Batman said, nodding. "Would you like to try it out?"

"Yeah, I wanna try it out!" Red X said excitedly. He threw it into the hallway and hopped on it. He shifted the hover balance from one side to another. "This is so sick!" he said.

Batman walked out after him and smiled as the boy did a 360.

"Thanks, Batman," Red X said.

"You're welcome," the Dark Knight said. "Now, go show it off. I know for a fact that Wally asked Robin to make him one a few months ago."

"Sweet!" Red X said. "Hey Wally, guess what I got!" He zoomed down the hallway and into the main hall.

Batman chuckled a little as Red X zipped away.

* * *

><p>Later, Batman walked into the med bay. Sonic and Cyclone were lied down on two beds, hooked up to several different kinds of machines. Their bodies were strapped down to the beds, due to their struggles before they were sedated.<br>Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were examining their bodies. "Well?" Batman asked expectantly.

"They are truly the clones of Kid Flash, Flash, Aqualad, and Aquaman," Red Tornado answered. "They have perfected DNA, genetically enhanced minds, and increased power from both the partners and mentors."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the clones. "Do we know how to break them out of the mind control?" he asked.

"No," Manhunter answered. "But perhaps Red X could be of some assistance."

Batman nodded. "I'll look into it," he said.

"If he is able to free them," Red Tornado said, "then maybe Sonic and Cyclone could fight on our side. They could be heroes."

"It's possible," Batman said. "We'll have Red X try tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Red X, in full costume, minus the helmet, zipped down the empty Gotham streets on his new hoverboard. He knew where Robin would be, even if the Boy Wonder didn't know it himself. Gotham was surprisingly quiet. When Red X asked if he could patrol Gotham, Batman granted him access. Red X had been excited to see what kind of scum Robin dealt with in a daily basis. And plus, he wanted to speak with the Boy Wonder. He knew he wouldn't stay in just because he wasn't feeling well.<p>

The night air was only slightly cold. A very light wind swept through the dark city. Red X couldn't help but smile with exhilaration as he hovered down the streets. He'd never felt so free. He'd dreamed about flying in his Cadmus pod, and he figured that would be the closest he could get.

Kicking off the ground, Red X launched his hoverboard up onto car and soared into the air. He continued zipping down the road. He past Wayne Manor and turned a corner. Wayne Enterprise Tower would be not too far away.

Masked eyes scanned the street in front of him. Criminals and thugs swarmed those streets every night. Batman dealt with them. Red X wondered for only a moment what it would be like if he was Robin.

He approached Wayne Enterprise Tower and slowed. Red X hopped off his hoverboard and onto the ground. The hoverboard shrank back to its smaller size and he pocketed it. He fired off a red grapple and swung up onto a higher level of a building. He hopped onto the top and found Robin standing on the opposite side, his back to him and his arms folded. Batgirl stood next to him with more relaxed posture.

She turned and smiled when she saw him. "So, _you're _the infamous Red X I've heard so much about," Batgirl said, delighted.

Red X grinned and took a bow. "I do my best."

Batgirl smiled. "I like this guy," she said, folding her arms.

"Pleasure to meet you, Batgirl," Red X said politely. He walked forward and shook her hand. "Hey, Robin."

The Boy Wonder said nothing. The wind gently whipped at his hair as he stared down at Gotham. "What are you doing here, X?" he asked stonily.

Batgirl cast him a slightly scolding glance for his rude behavior.

Red X only smiled, though. "I thought I'd come check out Gotham to see if it was as bad as I heard it was," he said, shrugging. "But, I see you, Batgirl, and Batman have it all under control."

"What?" Robin asked bitterly. "You weren't hoping to get in on the gig?"

Batgirl slapped his arm. "Robin," she scolded.

"Nah," Red X said, carelessly waving his hand. "I'm better off at Capital City. That place needs me. And from what I understand, it's where you saved Batgirl and Artemis three weeks ago. Nice battle with Joker, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Black Spider." He nodded and gave a thumbs-up. "Those guys are tough."

"I got shot," Robin said bluntly.

"Yeah," Red X said slyly, "but you saved the girl. And that gets you major points in my book."

Batgirl smiled and shook her head in slight disbelief. "You amaze me," she said.

"Well, I have that effect on the ladies." Red X winked.

A vein in Robin's forehead pulsed. He turned around and glared at the clone. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I told you," Red X said simply, "I wanted to see Gotham and you. How come you didn't come to the Cave today?"

"That's none of your business," Robin said.

Red X looked at Batgirl and shrugged. She turned to Robin and gave him that 'disapproving mother' look. "Would you stop being such a jerk?" she asked impatiently.

"Why?" Robin asked, as though someone might actually know the answer. "He doesn't belong here."

"If what you told me is true, then he belongs here more than either of us," Batgirl said. She had a fierce look in her eyes that almost made Red X want to cower in fear. He liked it.

Robin didn't faze. "Whatever," he said, turning away.

"Oh, no," Batgirl said, walking to his front, forcing him to look at her. "Don't you 'whatever' me. You're gonna have to deal with this problem sooner or later, Robin, and later isn't an option I'm giving you." Robin and Batgirl stared—no, Batglared each other down.

Red X shrunk back slightly at the intimidation of it all.

Finally, after a minute, Robin smiled. "Thanks, Batgirl," he said. "You always know how to set me straight."

"Hmm," Batgirl said, smiling, "it's my job, isn't it?" She fired off a grapple and quickly pecked Robin on the cheek. "See ya later, Boy Wonder," she said, swinging off into the night.

Robin smiled as he watched her swing away.

"That's a special girl you got there," Red X complimented.

"Yeah," Robin said. "So, don't even think about trying to steal her."

Red X laughed. "Wasn't planning on it, bro," he said, holding his hands up innocently. "But, uh, what did she mean by 'if what you told me is true'? What's that about?"

Robin looked up at him. "Tell you another time," he said. Red X nodded. "So," Robin said, "I heard Bats got you a hoverboard."

"Yeah. Wanna take a ride?"

Robin's eyes narrowed deviously as he smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>"Wahoo!"<p>

Red X chuckled as he watched Robin zoom down the street. He sat on top of a small bus stop roof. The Boy Wonder pulled a 180 and zipped around a fallen trashcan.

From his bedroom window, Bruce Wayne chuckled as he watched the two teens.

Robin finally slowed down and hopped off the hoverboard. "Man, this thing is awesome!" he said, jumping up next to Red X. "And Batman actually gave it to you?"

"Yeah," Red X said, smiling down at the board. "He said that he accepts that I'm here, and he's happy about it."

Robin slowly handed the hoverboard back to him. His smile seemed to have flown south for the winter on mention of his mentor. "Oh," he said flatly, "that's…great."

Red X furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I say something?"

"No." Robin looked up at the dark sky. The smog was too thick to see many stars. But after living in Gotham for so many things, it still held beauty for him. Wally never understood it. He couldn't see it the way Robin saw it. "It's just…having you here is different. I feel like…Batman trusts you so readily. I don't understand it."

"He trusts you more than me," Red X said.

"I know," Robin assured him. "But there's still…something more going on in his mind that I don't understand. And I think you may be able to understand him—more than I ever will."

Red X leaned back a little. He stared up at the stars as well. He could make out a few stars the G-Gnomes had taught him about. Sirius, the dog star. There was Sirius A and Sirius B. They were just two stars in a constellation. Just two stars in a big, black sky. "I don't know everything about myself," Red X said. "There are things that I still have to figure out. And when I do figure them out, I think I'll feel more…complete. Batman seems complicated. I don't think anyone will ever be able to _fully _understand him."

Robin nodded. "I accept that you're here, too, X."

Red X smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I'm glad I have your approval. I'll have to say thanks to Batgirl, too." He laughed.

Robin laughed as well. "Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "she's awesome."

"You're a lucky guy."

"Yeah." Robin smiled as he peered up at Barbara's house. He could see her open bedroom window. "I sure am."

* * *

><p>Kaldur's head popped out of the water. He plunged back into the water and swam another lap. His strong arms paddled the water back and propelled his body forward.<p>

Red X walked out to the pool with a towel and a pair of orange swimming trunks. "Can I join you?" he asked politely.

Kaldur gestured to the pool with his arm. "By all means," he responded.

The outdoor pool was, much like the archery range, blocked off with fences. It was connected to the mountain. A door from inside led to it. The pool was Olympic sized with clean, fresh water. Kaldur often swam out there when he need to clear his head.

Red X dropped his towel by the side and climbed in. He smiled. The water was the perfect temperature. He immediately dove in and stroked. Kaldur watched him with interest. He was a strong swimmer. Red X flipped and swam back. He rose from the water with his hair dripping. He panted, trying to regain his breath. "Kaldur," he said, "you were the leader before Robin took over?"

Kaldur nodded. "I was," he said. "We established early on that I would be leader until Robin was ready to lift the burden from my shoulders."

"Burden?" Red X questioned. He hopped up onto the edge of the pool and let his feet rest in the water.

"Yes." Kaldur did the same. "I knew that I was not destined to be leader. Robin was. Although lately, he seems to be questioning his own leadership."

"I noticed," Red X remarked. "He doesn't believe that he's…meant to be a leader, like Batman."

"It all seems to connect to Batman somehow," Kaldur said. Red X nodded. They sat in silence, listening to the sound of the water slowly slosh back and forth.

* * *

><p>"Hyah!" Red X jabbed at the punching bag. Sweat dripped down his face. His eyes were narrowed in focus.<p>

The Cave had a pretty dang good gym. It had everything Red X ever wanted to work out with. The punching bag hung from the ceiling in the center of the room, mats placed below it on the ground. There was benching equipment, treadmills, weights, and targets. The room was right next to the archery range. The walls were white and the carpet was dark blue.

Red X had taken off his shirt long ago. He'd slipped off his shoes and socks, leaving only his black pants. He judo kicked the punching bag and slugged it when it swung back at him. His face was hard with intense focus. Sweat trickled down his neck and to his firm chest and abdomen. He turned, kicked, turned again, and followed up with another punch. The chain holding the punching bag squeaked.

"Easy there, tiger."

Red X turned and found Zatanna leaning in the doorway. He smiled tiredly. "Hey," he breathed.

Zatanna smiled and walked forward. "So, I'm guessing that talk with Batman yesterday didn't go so well?" she asked, pointing to the punching bag swinging back and forth.

"Oh." Red X scratched at his neck bashfully. "Nah," he said, "it actually went pretty well."

"Hmm," Zatanna nodded, "so that's why you're beating up a punching bag?"

Red X smiled and took another deep breath. "Felt like it," he said simply.

Zatanna smiled. "I'm still holding onto that thought," she remarked.

"Well then," Red X pulled on his shirt, "why don't we talk about it over a walk on the beach?"

A few minutes later, the two were leisurely walking on the beach next to each other. The sun was close to setting and its reflection off the blue ocean water was beautiful. A gentle wind blew through Mount Justice.

"So," Zatanna said, looking up at him, "Wally tells me Batman gave you a hoverboard."

"Oh," Red X laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "yeah. Though, I suppose you prefer a magic broom stick, huh?"

Zatanna laughed. "Nice joke, ninja boy," she jabbed.

"Hey!" Red X said defensively. "Robin's the ninja boy around here. _I'm _thief boy."

Zatanna snorted. "Doesn't sound much better," she said.

Red X laughed. "I suppose not," he said, bobbing his head to the side. He looked up when he heard a familiar bird chirping. Two sparrows flew overheard, circling each other and darting away. Red X smiled. "Sparrows," he said.

"Yeah," Zatanna said, "sparrows." She looked up at Red X and took in his looks. His hair seemed to sweep to the right side of his head. Not in a Justin Bieber kind of way, though. His black hair stood up in a few places. A thick strand fell onto his forehead. His skin was a nice tan color. His eyes were a brilliant green color that put Christmas to shame. "So," she said, looking him up and down, "this is what the Boy Wonder will look like when he gets older, huh?"

Red X chuckled. "Well, not really," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm an imperfect clone. So, yeah we'll look similar, but not, like, completely the same. I guess it'll look like we're cousins."

Zatanna nodded. "So, what did you and Batman talk about?"

"He said he accepts me," Red X said, smiling. "He's happy that I'm here."

Zatanna smiled. "That's great," she said.

"I know," Red X said. He grinned and kicked at some sand. "And I talked with Robin last night."

"Oh?" Zatanna looked up at him. "What'd he say?"

"He said that I can understand Batman in a way he'll never be able to," Red X said, shaking his head. "I don't know what that means."

"Maybe it means that Robin's jealous," Zatanna said. "I could tell he was upset when he found out that he had a clone."

"That's why I was kinda skeptical when he said he accepted me," Red X said. "I know he doesn't exactly like me."

"He likes you," Zatanna promised. And when Red X raised an eyebrow, she added, "To an extent."

"Yeah," Red X said, chuckling a little. "But, he likes you."

Zatanna scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, looking up at him. He was maybe 1 or 2 inches taller than Wally. "He's Batgirl's boyfriend. And there's _no way _I'd try to steal a boy from that girl."

Red X laughed. They approached a large set of jagged rocks by the water. He stepped up and offered a hand out. Zatanna took it and they sat on the rocks. "I met her last night," he said, nodding. "Yeah, I wouldn't mess with her either." Red X and Zatanna laughed. "She's gotta have a lot of patience to be dating Robin."

Zatanna looked up at him. "It's so weird," she said. She watched the way the wind whipped his hair a little more to the side. The reflection of the sun off the water illuminated his bright green eyes. "You're so much like him," she said, "and yet you're so different."

"Is that bad?"

Zatanna smiled. "No," she said, shaking her head. "It's nice."

Red X returned her smile. "I'm glad," he said. The sunset created almost a shimmer that seemed to cascade her body. She was beautiful. The two teens locked eyes. Unbeknownst to them, they were both admiring the person opposite them.

Batman, standing on a hidden balcony on Mount Justice, smiled. "Strange how teenage relationships work," he mused. Smiling only slightly, Batman walked back into the mountain. Red X pretended like he never saw him.

* * *

><p>Red X and Zatanna walked back inside, laughing quietly. They walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Red X," Batman said. They looked up. "Come with me."

Red X walked forward, then looked back at Zatanna. "See you later," he said. She nodded. He followed Batman into the med bay. Sonic and Cyclone were asleep on their beds. Red Arrow, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter stood in the corners.

"Ah," Red X said, "I'd wondered what you did with them." He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I thought maybe you killed 'em."

Batman gave him a look and he shut up. "You have the ability to communicate with other clones," he said. Red X nodded. "You healed Match's mind. Could you free Sonic and Cyclone of Cadmus' telepathic control?"

Red X looked apprehensive. "I could try," he said, "but I'll need some time. It took me a while to heal Match."

"Take all the time you need," Batman said.

Red X took a seat in between the two beds. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they light up red. Sonic and Cyclone both twitched in discomfort in their sleep. A tense moment passed while the heroes waited for something to happen. Sonic and Cyclone slowly relaxed and sighed. Red X remained immobile. Everything was still.

Batman walked to the door. "Watch him," he said to Red Arrow.

"I will." Red Arrow narrowed his eyes.

Batman walked out and the door slid shut behind him.

**_AN: Yay, I did it! I updated weekly like I wanted! Kudos for me! Read and Review!_**

**_***Contest***  
>The first person to tell me what animated movie the Crime Syndicate of America appeared in will win a free Young Justice one-shot on the subjectgenre/pairing/characters/plot of your choice! Just submit it in a review and I will private message the winner. Then, you can message me back, telling me what you want me to write the one-shot on.  
>Note: I will not do smut or slash. I like to keep my writing clean. I don't have anything against slash pairings, but they're not canon and it's awkward.<em>**


	3. Two Birds

_**Congratulations to Starjester12 for winning last week's contest. Your one-shot is currently in the works and I will have it posted ASAP. Here we go! Chapter 3!**_

Project Sidekick

Chapter 3: Two Birds

The hours dragged onto eleven. Red X finally collapsed from the chair, completely exhausted. His mind was stressed from the constant work. Red Arrow and Martian Manhunter rushed forward to help him up. They lugged him to his knees and everyone looked up when Sonic let out a light moan.

The speedster sat up. He had a hand on his forehead. "Ugh, stupid headache," he mumbled. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and opened them. His eyes flashed to Red X.

Cyclone opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up and calmly looked to Red X. "You freed us," he stated.

Red X nodded.

Cyclone asked one question: "Why?"

"You don't belong with Cadmus," Red X said. "None of us did."

Sonic threw his sore legs over the side of the bed. He stood, slowly, afraid that he might fall over. Red Arrow tightened his grip on his bow. Sonic unsteadily walked to where Red X knelt on the floor. He loomed over the thief, eyes cold and set. He swept down and engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks, Jay," he whispered.

Red X smiled and closed his eyes. "No prob, Sonic."

* * *

><p>Red X walked into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and cast Megan a questioning glance. "Pizza?" he asked, smiling.<p>

The martian smiled back at him. "Pepperoni," she said. She levitated the hot tray with an extra pepperoni pizza on it onto the table. Wally immediately zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece.

"Ah!" he yelped, nearly dropping the pizza. "Hot!"

"It just came out of the oven," Megan informed him.

Red X laughed.

Artemis snickered as she walked into the room. "Blow on it, Baywatch," she said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Wally glared at her. "It's hot," he said, striking a pose, "just like me."

"And it's cheesy, just like you." Artemis jabbed a finger at his chest.

Red X laughed. "Nice one," he said. He and Artemis high-fived.

Robin walked into the kitchen with Zatanna and Kaldur behind him. "Ooh, I smell pizza!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Just came out of the oven," Megan said invitingly.

"Unbeknownst to Wally," Artemis said.

Red X grabbed a plate and handed it to Zatanna. She smiled at him and accepted it. Her fingers lightly brushed against his knuckles.

A few minutes later, the whole Team sat in the living room, watching TV and eating. Red X plopped down next to Wally. He glanced over at Artemis and raised an eyebrow. "So," X said casually, "anything going on between you and Artemis yet?"

Wally stopped chewing abruptly to keep himself from choking again. "Nothing," he said bluntly.

Red X grinned. "Uh huh," he said. He lifted his soda can to his lips and took a drink.

Wally set his plate down. "Why are we talking about _my_love life?" he asked. "What's up with you and Zatanna?"

Red X lowered his drink. "Nothing," he said simply, shrugging. "We're colleagues, I guess."

Wally smiled. "Uh huh," he mimicked, taking a bite of his fifth slice of pizza.

Red X leaned forward. "I hardly know her," he reasoned. "Don't get me wrong. Zatanna's great. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's kind, she's—" He straightened when he saw Wally's amused expression. "Standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"Don't let that stop you," Zatanna said, draping an arm around X's shoulders. "Tell me more."

Red X blushed. "Gotta go!" He bolted out of the room at a speed that even impressed Wally.

Robin cackled as he ran. "Amateur," he said, shaking his head.

"He still does better than you, Boy Wonder," Artemis said, walking by and ruffling his black hair. Wally smiled.

* * *

><p>Batman looked down at Sonic and Cyclone's bodies. They were unconscious. Red X had convinced them to let Batman put them to sleep so he could run a few more tests. Their heats beat steadily. The monitors beeped.<p>

"When will they wake up?" Red Arrow asked.

"Tomorrow," Batman answered. "I have to run some more tests." He went to the computer and typed a few things in.

Red Arrow looked down at the two clones. "What happens if they attack us?"

"Then, we bring them down and sedate them," Batman answered simply.

Red Arrow looked at him. "That's it?" he asked. "You're just gonna knock them out and problem solved?"

"For now, yes."

"I don't trust Red X."

"I know you don't," Batman said, facing the archer. "But I do. This isn't a problem that we can't handle."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Team assembled in the main hall. It was about 7 in the morning. Black Canary had called them all there for training. They were going to need it if they were going to be taking down Cadmus and the Injustice League. Robin looked around just as Black Canary walked in.<p>

"Where's Red X?"

"We'll have to start without him," Canary dismissed. She slipped her jacket off and took a fighting stance. "Who's ready?"

"We are," a voice said.

The Team looked to their left and found Red X, Sonic, and Cyclone standing with Batman.

"Bring it on," Red X said, grinning.

Zatanna smiled. "You're late," she said. He recognized that hint of tease in her voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Red X said, giving a slight bow. Zatanna laughed. "But, my friends just woke up."

"So," Robin said, stepping forward, "they're…clean?"

"I'm always clean," Sonic said pointedly. "But if you're asking if I'm no longer under Cadmus' mind control, then the answer would be yes."

Robin smiled. "Well then," he cracked his knuckles, "let's see what you've got."

Red X, Sonic, Cyclone, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stepped forward to face each other. They took fighting stances. A moment of silence passed. Sonic sped forward and knocked Kid Flash off his feet. Cyclone and Aqualad whipped out their water-bearers and collided. Red X took out his bo staff and swung it at Robin. The rest of the Team stepped back.

The Boy Wonder dodged swiftly and aimed a kick at Red X's head. The clone blocked it with his staff and punched him in the face.

Sonic pinned Kid Flash to the floor. He punched him in the face. Kid Flash rolled up his legs and kicked him off. Sonic rolled to his feet and kicked Kid Flash on the side. He jumped into the air and raised his fists. Kid Flash scrambled to the side and punched his clone when he touched the ground. Sonic skidded to the side and roundhouse kicked Kid Flash in the face.

"Oof!" Kid Flash grunted. He swore he felt his tooth loosen. He stood up in retaliation, charged forward, and punched Sonic in the chest.

To everyone's great surprise, his fist sailed right through Sonic's chest. The clone cackled. His chest was blurry and looked like it was moving. He was vibrating his molecules. Kid Flash looked up at him in surprise. Sonic grinned and punched his lights out.

Aqualad slashed his swords. Cyclone ducked to avoid them. He jabbed Aqualad in the gut and roundhouse kicked him. Aqualad fell to the ground and quickly returned to his feet. He punched Cyclone in the face and kneed him in the gut. He slashed his swords and knocked him to the ground.

Cyclone wiped some spit from his mouth. He held his arms out, pointed at Aqualad. "I summon the power of the Cyclone!" he shouted, his voice seeming to echo in the air. A purple light burst from Cyclone's waterpack and the water shot at Aqualad, moving like a snake. The water engulfed his body in a purple glow. Cyclone clenched his held out fist and Aqualad crumpled to the ground.

Red X leapt over Robin's head. He whacked him in the back with his bo staff, sending him stumbling forward. Robin suddenly twisted and threw three discs. Red X deflected them off of his staff. Robin charged and threw a punch. Red X dodged easily. He caught Robin's hand, twisted it, turned him around, and kicked him to the ground.

"Fail: Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin," the computer announced.

The three teenagers sat up. They looked at their clones with disbelief in their eyes.

Red X wasn't smiling. He almost hated that he, Sonic, and Cyclone were 'better', as Desmond put it, than the originals. He didn't want that. He wanted to believe that the three sidekicks that little kids looked up to were better than him.

The rest of the Team stared in awe.

Batman's face remained stoic. "Training is needed," he said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kid Flash grumbled, rubbing his head. Artemis offered a hand out to him. His eyes went wide. Slowly, apprehensively, he grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. They looked at each other for a moment. Artemis released his hand, but hers lingered on his palm. A tingle in his hand made Kid Flash smile slightly.

Robin stood. His movements were stiff with what Red X recognized as rage.

"Recognized: Batgirl, B08," the computer announced.

Robin smiled.

Batgirl walked into the Cave with a smile of her own. "What'd I miss?"

"We just got our butts kicked by our clones," Robin groaned, rubbing his head. Batgirl kissed him in the cheek and he  
>immediately perked up. Red X and Zatanna exchanged glances. They smirked at each other.<p>

"Batgirl," Black Canary said, "you're just in time. We were just about to start training." Canary always had a soft spot for Batgirl. No one really understood it.

Batgirl smiled. "Okay," she said. "Who am I sparring?"

"Think I can be enough of a challenge for you?" Red X asked, bowing slightly and holding his arms out.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "I think you can," she said.

"Stop."

Everyone turned towards the sudden voice.

Red Arrow walked into the room. "I'm fighting him," he declared.

Red X shrugged. "Whatever," he said simply. Red Arrow took a fighting stance. Red X unclipped a capsule from his belt and his bo staff expanded in his hand. He flicked his fingers forward in a taunt.

Red Arrow charged forward and threw a punch. Red X dodged easily and jabbed Arrow in the gut and collarbone. He swept his legs out and Red Arrow hit the floor. Before the computer announced a fail, Red Arrow flipped to his feet, simultaneously kicking Red X in the jaw.

Red X stumbled backwards and as he fell, he threw his staff. It flew through the air and smacked Red Arrow in the face. Spit flew from his mouth. Red Arrow fell forward and when he looked up, a black boot shot forward and Red X kicked him in the face. Red X grabbed his staff and held it at Red Arrow's throat. No one moved.

"My bite is worse than my bark," Red X admitted. He clipped his bo staff back to his belt and offered his hand out. Red Arrow smacked it away and stood. He walked away. "So, that's it?" Red X demanded. "You just don't trust me?"

Red Arrow turned and faced him. "You're not worth giving my trust to," he spat.

"Red Arrow," Black Canary scolded.

"He's not!" he argued, pointing at Red X. "I have no reason to trust him! Or the others! They worked for Cadmus! Why should I believe that they're not undercover?"

"Martian Manhunter has read and thoroughly examined our minds," Red X said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah," Sonic said, rubbing his head, "I still got the headache."

"The point is," Cyclone cut in, "we are only here to help. Why can you not understand that?"

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "I'm not naïve," he said. "I'm not some kind of little sidekick that'll believe everything the Justice League tells him." Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis glared at him. "I don't think you trustworthy. You were villains, working for the enemy."

"We worked for them because that's what we were programmed to do," Cyclone stated. "Had we been free, we would've run away. We were forced to be villains."

"That sort of thing seems to stick with most people," Red Arrow snapped.

"What would you know about that, Arrow?" Red X asked. "Been keeping in touch with Cheshire? Artemis told me that she kissed you. Have much contact with villains?"

"Are you suggesting that I hang out with villains?" Red Arrow demanded.

"Are _you _suggesting that we," Red X gestured to himself, Sonic, and Cyclone, "are still working of Cadmus, even on our own free will?"

"Yes!"

"Then, yes!"

The two faced each other and butted heads like bulls. They glared at each other.

"Enough, boys!" Black Canary said. "Stop arguing and acting like children!"

"He started it!" the two teenage boys said.

"I don't care who started it," Black Canary said with forced calmness.

Batman stepped forward. "I think we all should take a break," he said.

Batgirl turned to him. "What kinda break did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Stakeout at Belle Reve Penitentiary," Batman said. "If Ivo really was in Belle Reve at the time of your last mission, then we need to know how a possible android could've been with Klarion and The Brain."

"Ugh," Red Arrow groaned, "_another _stakeout mission?"

"Last one didn't turn out so great," Wally mumbled, looking at Artemis.

Robin and Red X both shot him glared. "Let it go, Wally," they said simultaneously. Wally stared, completely taken aback.

"Get going," Batman instructed.

* * *

><p>"You know," Batgirl said casually, leaning back in her chair on the bio ship, "I always thought these missions of yours involved a lot more talking." She looked around at the quiet members of the Team. "Unless you're having one of those telepathic conversations that you guys always have."<p>

"Please, Batgirl," Robin said, smiling, "Megan always includes you."

"_Yeah_, because you made her," Kid Flash said pointedly.

Robin shot him a glare as Batgirl laughed.

Red X leaned over towards Zatanna. "Is it always like this?" he whispered.

"Pretty much," Zatanna whispered back. She winked and Red X grinned. He settled back in his chair and Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes at the speedster and smiled.

"Approaching Belle Reve," Miss Martian announced. "What's the plan?"

Robin and Aqualad exchanged glances. "Split up into groups," Robin instructed.

"Cyclone, Miss Martian, and I will take position in the lake," Aqualad said. "Kid Flash, Sonic, and Superboy will patrol the borders in a 50 feet radius. Artemis, Zatanna, and Robin will watch from the skies in the bio ship. Batgirl, Red Arrow, and Red X will go stealth and stakeout from the ground borders."

Robin nodded. He pressed the R emblem on his chest and his red tunic changed to grey. "We're ready," he said.

* * *

><p>Red X crouched low in the bushes surrounding Belle Reve. Red Arrow crouched some feet away, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the clone. Red X sighed. "Are you gonna stare at me like that all night?"<p>

"I'm going to watch you very carefully," Red Arrow said. "I can't risk having another mole on this Team."

"Mole?" Red X asked, looking up at the archer. "There's a mole on the Team?"

"There is?" Batgirl said, suddenly appearing next to him. "How come you don't suspect me?"

"You're a normal teenage girl," Red Arrow said. "Batman knows you personally and he trusts you."

"Batman trusts _me_," Red X said.

"True," Red Arrow admitted. "But you were created by the enemy."

"And that's why Superboy's one of your suspects," Red X figured out.

Red Arrow nodded. "Yes."

"_Everyone online?_" Miss Martian set up the telepathic link.

Sonic and Cyclone both gripped their heads at the uncomfortable sensation. But Red X had no reaction. It felt completely normal to him.

"_This_," Sonic shook his head, "_is _so_ weird._"

"_You'll get used to it_." Kid Flash looked at Belle Reve with narrowed eyes. He pulled up some binoculars and got a closer look. He, Sonic, and Superboy were 50 feet away from the prison, perched on the top of a small building. Superboy had been bounding quietly across rooftops to get different views of the building.

Robin looked out the window of the bio ship and down at the bushes. His highly trained eyes spotted Batgirl crouching next to Red X. Red Arrow stood by them.

Artemis looked down with him. "Worried?" she asked the Boy Wonder. "Red X isn't gonna attack Batgirl."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "It's not Red X I'm worried about."

Aqualad swam through the cold water. Miss Martian gave herself gills using her shape-shifting. Cyclone swam behind them. He felt like his presence wasn't desired. He looked up at the surface. It was dark. Aqualad glanced back at him. Something dropped in the water in front of him; a familiar black and red sphere-shaped explosive. He didn't even have enough time to process the thought, 'Attack!'

Red Arrow crouched down. "Look," he said, "I have no reason to trust you. On the other hand, I have about ten reasons _not _to trust you. Just give me one re—"

"Get down!" Batgirl screamed. All three ducked and bullets sailed over their heads. They looked up and Bane and his men had guns pointed at them. Red X whipped out his bo staff. He charged forward, pole-vaulted and kicked down a henchman.

"_Robin!_" Red Arrow notched an arrow and shot Bane in the chest. "_Bane's attacking! We'll need reinforcements!_"

Robin opened a hatch in the bio ship. "_No problem._" He jumped down on the scene and Artemis and Zatanna followed him.

"_Aqualad!_" Artemis hesitated when she didn't get an answer. "_Aqualad!...Kaldur! M'gann!_"

"_M'gann!_" Superboy panicked. He bounded off the roof of the building and towards the lake.

"Supey!" Kid Flash called after him.

"Let's get him!" Sonic said. He pulled down his goggles and he and Kid Flash chased. "Race ya!" Sonic challenged.

Kid Flash cracked a smile. "You're on!" He pulled down his own goggled and the two laughed as they zoomed towards Belle Reve.

Superboy dove into the water. He looked around. Miss Martian's lifeless body floated in the middle of the darkness. He swam over to her and grabbed her. He jumped out of the water and onto the shore. He laid her down on the ground. His super hearing alerted him to the battle on the other side of the prison. He reached into his pocket and stuck on a Shield. Adrenalin pumped through his veins. He felt stronger. He picked up Miss Martian's body and flew over Belle Reve.

Sonic reached the shore. "Ha!" he said to Kid Flash who appeared next to him only a moment later. "Beat ya!"

"Lucky run," Kid Flash snapped, smiling. He pulled down his goggles and looked around. "Supey?" There was no response. "Where is he?"

Sonic watched the super clone fly over the prison. "Follow me!" he said. He zoomed around the large building and Kid Flash followed.

Red X swiped down a thug and charged at Bane. The super villain's muscles were huge, due to his Venom. He punched and Red X jumped. He kicked off of Bane's outstretched arm and punched him in the face. Bane fell backwards. Red Arrow shot an arrow at him. The arrow struck Bane's arm and shocked his body. Red X threw a shuriken and cut the tube of Venom connected to his head. Bane fell into unconsciousness after the shock stopped.

Red X grinned at Red Arrow. "Nice shot," he said. Red Arrow smiled back at him.

Cyclone groaned. He looked around the dark water and spotted Aqualad floating motionless a few feet away. He grabbed the Atlantean and swam to the surface. Brick stood above them on the shore. Cyclone gasped before Brick's boot came down, kicking him in the face.

Count Vertigo and Ultra-Humanite burst from the bushes. Vertigo smiled at Zatanna. He sent out a pulse and blew her into the air. Zatanna screamed.

Red X skidded to a stop and turned. "Zatanna!" he yelled. He changed course and ran for her. He caught her in his arms.  
>"Gotcha!" he said.<p>

Zatanna looked up at him. "Thank you," she said breathlessly.

Red X smiled. "Told ya I'm one of the good guys," he said.

"Hey guys!" Robin said. He dodged a few bullets from Ultra-Humanite. "I could use a little help over here!"

Red X sighed. "We just can't get a moment to ourselves, can we?" He spun Zatanna to her feet, as though in a dance, and ran off to help Robin. Zatanna stood, slightly dazed, as she watched Red X run off. She smiled.

Robin ran up to Ultra-Humanite and kicked. The villain blocked with his arm and Robin punched. Humanite blocked it and punched him back. Robin flew backwards. Red X caught him by the arms. "Need a little help?" he asked, smiling and cocking an eyebrow.

Robin grinned. The two vigilantes took out their shuriken. They ran forward, leapt into the air, and threw their weapons. They exploded around Ultra-Humanite in puffs of thick smoke. Then, Robin and Red X kicked the villain in the face. He roared and fell back.

Superboy grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the air. He flew up, grabbed him, and bulleted at the ground. The force of the impact created a crater and knocked Robin off his feet. Red X used the momentum to flip backwards into the air and kick Count Vertigo in the back of the head. The villain collapsed. All of Bane's men lied on the ground.

Red X looked around. "Did we win?"

"I believe so."

The Team looked around to see Cyclone holding Aqualad on his feet. "It is over now," Aqualad said, smiling. He and Cyclone exchanged glances.

Kid Flash grinned at Sonic. "Not bad, rookie," he said. He held out his fist and Sonic bumped it with his own, grinning back at the superhero.

Red X turned to Robin. "Are we cool now?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Robin smiled. "Yeah," he said. "We're cool." They shook hands. "You know," he looked up at his clone, "I've always wanted a brother." Red X smiled.

Batgirl walked to Robin and took his hand. "Attaboy," she said, ruffling his hair.

Kid Flash watched as Superboy picked up Miss Martian. Red Arrow offered his hand out and pulled Artemis to her feet. Kid Flash looked away with pain in his eyes.

"Not bad, thief boy," Zatanna said, smiling up at Red X. He chuckled.

"Nothing, huh?" Kid Flash said, nudging the clone with his elbow. Red X pushed him away playfully.

* * *

><p>Red X sat down on the bed in his room. He sighed and unclipped his belt. He tossed it on the other end of the bed and lied down. A knock on his door caught his attention. Red X opened his door and found Red Arrow standing in front of him.<br>"Arrow," he said.

"Hi," Red Arrow said.

"What's up?" X asked.

Red Arrow scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I've never been very good at this, but…" He straightened and looked Red x in the eye. "I was wrong about you," he said. "You had the opportunity to betray us tonight. Yet, you didn't. I trust you now." He held his hand out.

Red X grinned. "Apology accepted," he said, shaking the archer's hand.

* * *

><p>Red X sat down in the med bay. "So, you guys will be staying here for the night?"<p>

"Yeah," Sonic said. He fluffed up the pillow on his bed. "Batman said that since there are no currently available rooms, we can just crash here tonight."

"You should get some sleep," Cyclone said, sitting down on his own bed.

Red X stood. "You too," he said. He walked to the door. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight."

Red X walked out into the hallway. The med bay doors slid shut and he began walking down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Zatanna standing in front of him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Red X said. He smiled at her.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me earlier," she said.

Red X waved his hand. "Ah," he said, "it was nothing." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well," Zatanna took a step forward, "thanks for nothing, then." She stood on her toes and kissed Red X on the cheek.  
>His cheeks went hot and he smiled bashfully.<p>

"Anytime," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Zatanna smiled. She turned and walked down the hallway. She stopped at the corner. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," Red X said. He watched and smiled as she disappeared around the corner. He sighed happily and unsuccessfully tried to keep a grin off his face. "I could get used to this."

_**AN: There you have it! Another chapter, written and posted! Wahoo! Man, I love writing Red X/Zatanna.**_

_*****Contest!***  
>The first person to tell me what group Barbara Gordon and Black Canary formed will win a free Young Justice one-shot from me on the subjectgenre/pairing/characters/plot of your choice! Just submit your answer in a review and I will private message the winner. Then, you can message me back, telling me what you want me to write the one-shot on.  
>Note: I will not do smut or slash. I like to keep me writing clean. I don't have anything against slash pairings, but they're not canon and it's weird.<br>DO NOT SUBMIT IT IN AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW! I will not accept it!**_


	4. One Stone

Project Sidekick

Chapter 4: One Stone  
>mood music-Let It Burn by RED<p>

Over the next week, the clones grew closer to the Team. Robin, Wally, and Kaldur often worked with their clones. They'd go on missions, work out, and hang out together. Sonic and Wally had been having races around the Mountain, so there were sneaker tracks in the grass. Red X and Robin would go on patrol with Batgirl and Batman in Gotham. Kaldur even showed Cyclone Atlantis.

So, what's left to do when you've bonded with your clone?

"A birthday party?"

Red X, Sonic, and Cyclone stared at Wally and the over-exuberant grin on his face. "You wanna throw a birthday party," X said, "for us?" They stood in the living room.

Wally nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" he said. "It was Megan's idea," the martian girl smiled from the kitchen, "and I seriously agree with her."

"Oh, please," Robin said, smirking. "You just want an excuse to eat."

"And what's wrong with that?" Wally demanded, raising a sly eyebrow. Artemis scoffed. "Besides," Wally continued, "it's only fitting that our clones be granted all human celebrations and the traditions that go with them."

"In Wally speak," Conner cut in, walking by, "that's they get a party and I get food." Robin laughed and held his hand up for a high-five. Conner smiled a little and lightly slapped his hand, mindful of his super strength.

"Anyways," Wally continued, sending at glare at Conner's back, "I still think we should have a birthday party for you guys."

"But, we were created at different times," Red X said. "And genetically, Sonic and Cyclone are a year older than me."

Wally huffed. "Whatever!" he yelled while waving his arms in the air. "I still think it'd be fun." He slung his arm over Sonic's shoulders. "What'd you say, clone-y?" he said in a sing-song voice.

Sonic grinned. "It sounds awesome!" he said.

"Team," Batman said over the intercom, "report for mission debriefing."

"Yes!" Red X said, punching the air as he and Robin raced to the main hall, "finally! I've been itching for some action!"

"Tell me about it!" Robin said. They hung a left down the hall. "That gang fight last night in Gotham totally wasn't whelming."

"Yeah," Red X laughed. They skirted into the main hall and skidded into a stop in front of Batman.

Sonic and Wally appeared a nanosecond later. "What's up, Batman?" they asked together. "Jinx! You owe me a soda! I do not! Stop that!"

Artemis snickered as she and the rest of the Team walked in. "You got a mission for us, Batman?" Artemis asked.

"Recognized: Batgirl B08, Red Arrow B06," the computer announced. The two vigilantes walked through the zeta tubes and approached the Team. "A mission for _us_, too," Batgirl corrected. Robin smiled at her.

Batman pulled up a holographic picture of a deformed humanoid creature with grey skin and red eyes. "A Blockbuster  
>creature has been terrorizing Washington D.C." He looked right at Red X.<p>

"It's not Desmond?" the clone asked.

"Not Mark," Batman said. He pulled up security footage of the original Blockbuster creature in a jail cell. "But it could be Roland."

Red X nodded. "We'll take care of him," he promised.

"Yeah," Sonic said, cracking his knuckles. "We got a score to settle with that nerd."

Robin stepped forward. "We're going with you," he said.

Red X looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes," Robin said, nodding.

"Well, we're coming, too," Batgirl said, pointing from her to Red Arrow. A smile flickered on the archer's lips. It was safe to say that Black Canary wasn't the only one with a soft spot for Batgirl.

Batman nodded. "Take the bio ship to Washington," he instructed. "Take down the Blockbuster creature and bring him in."

* * *

><p>"At this rate," Kid Flash looked around at the crowded martian space ship, "we're gonna need a bio ship about double the size."<p>

Red X stared at the floor. His brown was furrowed, as though he was deep in thought. He looked almost pained.

Zatanna noticed this. "Are you alright?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"I'm fine." Red X shook his head and shut his eyes for a moment. He groaned. "Just a little headache," he assured her.

Robin looked concerned. "You sure?" he asked.

Red X nodded. "It's like…" He stared out the window. "It's like I can…hear something in the back of my mind. It's weird."

Robin stared at him. His calculating mind was already whizzing, like gears in a complex machine.

"Approaching Washington D.C.," Miss Martian announced.

Aqualad turned towards the rest of the Team. "Kid, Sonic, Artemis, Red Arrow, Superboy, deploy," he ordered.

The five gathered around the middle of the bio ship and Miss Martian opened up a hatch. She flew the bio ship down by the ground and the five heroes jumped out. They landed in the middle of the street and looked around. A roar caught their attention.

Superboy, using his super hearing, looked down the right side of the street and spotted the Blockbuster creature. He grabbed Kid Flash by the arm, spun around, and launched the speedster at him. Kid Flash rolled in the air and slammed his feet into the creature's chest.

The blow barely fazed the Blockbuster and he grabbed Kid by the foot and threw him. Kid Flash yelled as he collided with his clone. The two tumbled to the ground as the archers raised their bows. They let their arrows fly.

The arrows struck the Blockbuster's chest and red and green foam encased his body. Red X jumped down from the air and punched him in the face. The Blockbuster fell back to the ground with a roar. He broke free from the foam and stood.

A jet of water shaped like a snake shot at him. The Blockbuster stumbled backwards, blocking the water with his hand. Cyclone held his water-bearers out as he advanced on the Blockbuster creature. He released his hold on the water and kicked him in the face. Superboy grabbed the creature in a neck hold from behind. He jumped into the air and slammed him into the ground on the way down.

"You know," Robin jumped down next to Red X, "this seems a lot easier with a bigger group."

Red X smiled at him. "Teamwork," he said. A sudden pain shot through his head. "Ah!" he cried, clutching his head. He fell to his knees.

"Red X!" Robin knelt down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Ah!"

He looked up to see Sonic and Cyclone both bent over in pain. They held their heads and their eyes were shut tight.

Robin looked around. "What's going on?"

"They're falling under our control once again."

Robin looked up to find the Blockbuster creature towering over him. His eyes widened in surprise. "It talks?"

"Yes," the Blockbuster said, "_it _can."

Robin gulped.

Sonic and Cyclone stood. Their eyes were red and their faces formed in sneers. Sonic turned on Kid Flash and tackled him. Cyclone transformed his water-bearers into swords and attacked Aqualad.

Red X groaned in pain. "Ah!" he cried. There was a high-pitched ringing in his ears. His eyes were clenched shut. "Robin!" he said.

The Blockbuster creature punched the Boy Wonder aside and raised his fist. Red X caught it at the last moment with both of his hands. He slowly got to his feet, groaning in pain. "I don't take orders from anybody!" he roared. The pain and ringing went away. He fixed his grip on Blockbuster's arm and flipped him with all his might. Blockbuster's body crashed into the ground, cracking the blacktop away.

Red X loomed over him. "You don't control me, Desmond," he said.

"Sonic, Cyclone," Desmond roared, "fall back!"

The two clones ran.

"You're not going anywhere!" Red X said. He ran after them.

"Red X!" Robin called.

"Get Desmond!" Red X said, glancing back at him. "I got Sonic and Cyclone!"

Cyclone jumped onto Sonic's back. Red X fired off a grapple and latched it around Cyclone's ankle. They zipped off. Red X cried out as he was yanked forward with them. He grabbed his hoverboard from his belt, extended it, and hopped on. They turned a corner.

Cyclone whipped out his water-bearers. He cut the grapple line. Red X, losing the line, lost his balance and fell. The hoverboard shut down and snapped in two from the impact. He regained his balance in a cartwheel and simultaneously threw a bola. It snagged around Sonic's ankles and tripped him. He and Cyclone fell to the ground with a painful thud.

Red X stood and brushed off his cape. "Are we gonna do this the easy way," he said, cracking his knuckles, "or the hard way?"

Sonic and Cyclone took fighting stances.

Red X sighed. "It's always gotta be the hard way, doesn't it?" he asked, looking to the sky. He took out his bo staff and charged forward. He collided with Cyclone and the two battled with their weapons. Red X got in a lucky hit and slammed Cyclone back. Sonic didn't allow him any respite, though. He zoomed forward and punched him in the face.

Red X rebounded with a flip and threw a small pellet. It fell at Sonic's feet and exploded in a puff of smoke. He coughed and closed his eyes. Red X burst through the smoke and kicked Sonic in the face. He fell back and hit the ground.

Red X smiled. Then, his eyes suddenly shot wide open. He froze for a moment. The ringing was back. A moment passed where he didn't move. He smiled. "Message received," he said, cracking his knuckles.

Cyclone charged forward and slammed him with his hammers. Red X rolled to the side and dodged a kick. He flipped backwards and dodged a punch from Sonic.

"What," Sonic said, throwing another punch, "afraid to fight us?"

Red X laughed. He jabbed Sonic halfheartedly in the gut. Cyclone doused him in water and forced him back into a building wall. Sonic grabbed his leg and threw him into a mailbox. Red X groaned as he sat up. He looked at the mailbox in disbelief. "Really?" he said, waving his arms wildly. "Who uses these things anymore?"

Cyclone raised his hammers and slammed him in the face. Sonic ran around him, creating a small tornado. Red X flew into the air, flailing his arms wildly. Sonic skidded to a halt and the tornado disappeared.

Red X fell to the ground. He groaned as he got up on all fours. "Ow," he deadpanned.

Sonic and Cyclone approached him. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight," Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Nah," Red X looked up at him, "I'm just stalling."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a figure in a white solar suit crashed down on the scene. He bulleted at Sonic and created a crater where he stood only a moment before.

Red X smiled as he got to his feet. The two went back to back. "What took you so long?"

Match turned towards him, a smile etched in his features. "Shut up and fight," he said. His eyes were normal. Cyclone charged at him, brandishing his water bearers in the form of swords. Match grabbed the weapons, twisted them out of Cyclone's grasp and punched him in the face. Cyclone went flying back into the ground.

Red X took out his bo staff and took a fighting stance. Sonic zoomed at him and tackled him. Red X spun his staff and whipped him in the face. He kicked him in the gut and grabbed the collar to his suit. Red X kneed him in the gut, slammed his head, and butted him in the face with his staff.

The two clones fell to the ground, unconscious.

Red X grinned. "How ya been, Match?"

Match turned to his friend. "I'm a little roughed up, to be honest," he admitted, flexing his shoulder. His solar suit was torn in a few places. "That Cadmus base was harder to get out of than I imagined."

"Where was it?"

"Venezuela," Match said, shrugging. "No big deal."

Red X laughed. He and Match hugged. "Good to see you, buddy."

Match smiled. He patted Red X on the back. "You too, X," he said.

"Red X!"

The two looked up as Robin ran around the corner and towards them. Blockbuster followed him, smashing the side of a building. Kid Flash slid under his legs and quickly caught up to Robin.

"Help!"

Match raised an eyebrow. "Friends of yours?"

Red X chuckled. "Yeah," he drawled, placing his hands on his hips. "That's them." He held his staff at the ready and he charged forward. Match followed him, flying through the air. Red X threw a shuriken at Blockbuster and it exploded in a puff of smoke. Match burst through the smoke and punched him in the face.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," Match said, cracking his knuckles. He grinned wickedly.

The rest of the Team ran around the corner. Superboy stopped in his tracks when he saw Match. "What…?"

"Hey, Supey," Robin said, smiling, "look what we found!"

Match smiled.

The Blockbuster creature roared. "Time to end this!" he said. Sonic and Cyclone snapped up and grabbed Red X and  
>Match in half-nelsons. "Red Sun!"<p>

Match and Superboy went stiff and passed out.

"No!" Red X cried.

The Blockbuster, Desmond, looked at him. He smiled deviously. "Black Bat," he said.

Red X struggled before he also went stiff. But instead of passing out like Match, he stopped struggling. Sonic released him and he charged at Batgirl. He threw her into Artemis and punched Red Arrow in the face. Cyclone jumped at Miss Martian and slammed her into Zatanna.

Robin glared up at Blockbuster. He charged at him, wielding his dual Eskrima sticks. Blockbuster swatted him aside and into the side of a building. Sonic and Cyclone struck down the originals. And one by one, Young Justice fell.

* * *

><p>There were two thoughts on Wally's mind when he woke up: 'I'm hungry' and 'Why am I upright?' He opened his eyes to find himself looking down at his chest. The Kid Flash insignia was on the yellow upholstery of his suit. His arms and legs were locked in place with claps around his wrists and ankles.<p>

Kid Flash looked around. He was in a pod. He was instantly reminded of his trip to Cadmus all those months ago. He was in a circular room and each member of the Team was also in a pod, locked inside. The order from left to right went as follows: Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Red Arrow, Robin, and Aqualad. Robin was in the pod across from him. "Rob!"

The Boy Wonder's eyes snapped open in an instant. He gasped. "W—where's Red X?" he demanded. "Where are we?"

"You're in the new and improved Cadmus base."

All members of Young Justice looked up. The door on the left side of the room had opened and Red X leaned on the doorway. His Red X helmet hid his side.

"Fancy, huh?" he asked, gesturing to the room. He walked to the center of the room and smiled up at Robin. "Comfortable?"

Robin glared down at his clone. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "How could you betray us like that?"

Red X laughed. He was smiling underneath his helmet. "Oh, please," he said. "Did you really think I was ever on your side? It was all a game. I played you, like a chess game."

Kid Flash, Robin, Red Arrow, and Superboy glared at him. But the others weren't convinced.

"So, you're telling me that all of it was fake?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"You were especially easy to fool," Red X said, chuckling. "_If Wally can't see what he's got, then that's unfortunate for _him." He laughed. "Yeah, right."

Kid Flash looked up at Artemis. She avoided his concerned gaze.

"I don't believe it," Aqualad said. "You helped us and were able to fight Cadmus' control. Why should this time be any different?"

"Didn't you hear me, fish boy?" Red X asked, unfolding his arms. "I've been following Cadmus loyally this whole time. There is no mind control! I choose to be this way."

"You're lying," Zatanna said.

Red X's gaze shifted to her. "What makes you say so, magician?"

"I know you, X," she said. Her gaze was firm, penetrating, and yet so concerned at the same time. "Everything back at the Cave, that was real."

Red X laughed. "You can't tell," he said.

"But, Miss Martian can," Robin said, looking to his teammate. "Read his mind!"

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green, but then they flickered out. "I—I can't," she said.

"Those pods neutralize your powers," Red X said, pointing to her. "Superboy has 0 strength, Aqualad loses his control over water, Miss Martian and her telepathic powers, etc."

"You let us out right now," Kid Flash threatened, "or I'll—"

"Ooh," Red X mocked, "I'm so frightened of a powerless speedster. Nice try, Wall-Man."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "Why would you follow the people forcing you to be a criminal?" she questioned. "You told us that something drove you want to do the right thing. Where's that drive now?"

Red X rolled his eyes. "It never existed!" he said. "You sidekicks are too naïve for your own good. You took me in so willingly. You trusted me. And that trust will lead to your downfall."

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "I knew you were a traitor," he growled.

"Oh, really?" Red X turned to him, smirking behind his mask. "Is that why you gave me your trust and apologized to me, something I'm sure you rarely do?"

Red Arrow snarled. "You don't deserve anyone's trust."

Red X snickered. "I don't need your trust," he said, turning on his heel. "You all can rot here for all I care." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Superboy growled as he fought against his binds.

"There's no point," Robin warned him. "No powers."

Despite this, Kid Flash also fought against his binds. "We have to get out of here!" he said in frustration.

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Red Arrow asked angrily. "We don't have our powers or weapons. They have us trapped in who knows where and we have no means of escaping!"

Batgirl sighed. "You boys are so thick-headed," she said, shaking her head. "We have to think logically. Having no powers myself, I had to learn how to work through these situations using only my brain and my gadgets."

"Well, you don't have your gadgets now, do you?" Red Arrow snapped.

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Why do you think we're here?" she asked. "We're prisoners. And knowing scientists, they're probably gonna wanna interrogate us or experiment on us. And when they do, we can fight our way out. Then the rest is improvising."

"That's it? That's your master plan to escape?"

"Yes, Arrow," Batgirl sighed impatiently. "That's it."

"It's the only plan we've got," Robin said. He glared at the door. "When I get my hands on Red X, I'm gonna—"

"Stop," Aqualad ordered. "We will deal with him, and whether or not he betrayed us later."

"You still trust him?" Robin asked harshly.

"I am not convinced that Red X has betrayed us," Aqualad said. "He lived with us, the Team, for a short while and never betrayed us. This time, I believe, is no different."

Robin glared at the floor.

"Why do you so quickly distrust him?" Zatanna asked. "You called him your brother. How could you—"

"I know what my mission is, Z!" Robin snapped. "I know that my mission is to bring down the bad guys. And now, Red X is the bad guy." Zatanna looked away from him. "Why do _you _trust him so easily?"

She cast the Boy Wonder a cold glance. "I know who my allies are," she said.

Robin looked away from her. Then, the door opened.

* * *

><p>Red X knelt at the base of the steps. But he wasn't Red X. Rather than the black and red uniform, he wore a suit similar to Robin's with blue colors rather than red, his Blue Jay suit. In the center of the room, there was a pedestal with steps leading up to a throne. A light shone down on the throne and Roland Desmond sat on it, twirling a vial of purple liquid in his fingers.<p>

"How clever I am," he mumbled, admiring the formula, "for creating a willing transformation of the Blockbuster formula."

He chuckled. "You sent Match to fetch the sidekicks?"

"Yes, master," Blue Jay said obediently. "The guards went with him."

"Perfect," Desmond said, smiling. "Uh, how were your little 'adventures' with the sidekicks?"

"They were very informative, master," Blue Jay said. "I now know their individual strengths weaknesses."

Desmond smiled evilly. "Very good," he said.

The doors behind Blue Jay opened and Match, the guards, and the Team walked inside. The Team all had handcuffs on and those with powers wore inhibitor collars.

"Ah," Desmond said, standing, "so the sidekicks finally join us."

Blue Jay stood. He looked calmly at the Team as some glared at him. Match walked to his side.

"Robin the Boy Wonder, is it?" he asked gesturing to the 13 year old.

"What's it to you?" Robin spat.

Desmond laughed. "You sidekicks are pathetic," he mused.

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Red Arrow said.

Desmond looked down at him. He was bent over due to the guard's hold on him. "My apologies," he said, holding his hand over his chest. "I did not realize the former partner to Green Arrow had such…issues."

"I'll show _you _issues," Red Arrow growled. He surged forward and attempted to hit Desmond, but Match was too fast for him. With a simple flick of his wrist, he smacked Red Arrow to the ground. Red Arrow hit the ground and groaned in pain.

Desmond laughed. "Give it up, sidekick," he said mockingly. "You've lost."

Robin glared at him. "The battle is not lost until we give up," he said. "And I haven't given up."

"Your hope is admirable," Desmond said, smiling. "But you're foolish."

"Someone once said something very similar to me," Zatanna said, looking up at Blue Jay. He regarded her coldly.

"The boy you knew doesn't exist," Blue Jay hissed. "Get over it."

Desmond smiled in satisfaction. "I designed him to be cold," he said, laughing. "But, I never expected him to be this evil!" He patted Red X on the back, as though congratulating his son on a job well done. "Excellent!" Desmond turned to the guards. "Take them back to their pods," he said, waving his hand. "Prepare them for The Pit." He turned to Match and Blue Jay. "You two are going to get some practice in," he said, smiling, "to prepare for killing their mentors."

Blue Jay and Match nodded. They turned and followed Desmond. As he walked, Blue Jay glanced back at the Team. Some were glaring, but Zatanna was simply staring at him. He faced his front again and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Robin snapped his utility belt around his waist. A few feet away, Artemis slung her quiver onto her back. "Why are they giving us our equipment back?" she asked in bewilderment. "We're gonna fight them, right? So, why would they—"<p>

"They don't expect us to win," Robin cut in. "They're going to fight us, learn how to beat us, and then study how to beat our mentors and betters. We're just the practice dummies."

Batgirl clipped her own belt on. "Do you expect us to lose?" she asked.

Robin stared at the floor. "I don't know," he said.

"I don't," Red Arrow said confidently. "I gave my trust to Red X. He betrayed that trust. And now, he's gonna pay for it." He cracked his knuckles.

Artemis turned to Batgirl. "You still trust him?" she asked expectantly.

"I do," Batgirl said. "I agree with Aqualad."

Robin scoffed. "I can't believe you're so naïve," he said bitterly.

Batgirl shot him a glare. "If it was you in Red X's shoes, then I'd trust you," she said.

Robin clenched his fists.

A guard opened the metal doors. "Time's up," he said gruffly. "File out."

The four powerless heroes walked out of the room and into the small hallway. From the door to the right, Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Zatanna walked out. Their inhibitor collars were still on their necks.

"Get moving!" the guard said, poking Robin in the back with a gun. The group began walking down the left hallway. They soon came to the end and the guard opened the door. On the other side, they were met with a room the size of a football stadium with a flat floor with a design that looked like a grid. On the far side, a throne sat with a white light shining down on it. Desmond sat on it with Blue Jay and Match on either side. Sonic and Cyclone stood next to them. The guards removed their collars.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Desmond announced into a microphone, "please join me in welcoming the one, the only…Young Justice!"

The guards pushed the teens into the arena and locked the door behind them.

Desmond smiled. "Prepare to meet your doom," he whispered. "Blue Jay, Match," he looked to his clones, "show your adversaries why you are superior."

Blue Jay and Match charged forward. They ran across the field as it changed. The squares of the grid rose into small pillars. Blue Jay cartwheels onto one and leapt into the air. Match flew up next to him. Robin and Superboy ran at them.

The rest of the Team attempted to go forward, but a green force field expanded around them and held them in place.

Robin took out his dual Eskrima sticks and threw a gas pellet. It exploded at Blue Jay's feet. He leapt into the smoke in a kick, but Blue Jay disappeared. Then, he burst through the smoke and punched Robin in the face.

Superboy leapt into the air and at Match. The pure Kryptonian clone grabbed the other's arm and slammed his body into the side of a rising pillar. He grabbed the back of Superboy's head and kicked him to the ground. His heat vision further drilled him into the metal floors.

Blue Jay whipped out his bo staff and twirled it in the air. He blocked several blows from Robin before landing a kick to his rib cage. Robin bent over from the wind being knocked out of him. Blue Jay punched him in the face and flipped back onto a rising pillar.

Desmond smiled in satisfaction. "You probably already know this, Boy Wonder," he said, standing, "but there's a reason Blue Jay proves to be better than you. There's a reason you can't beat him."

Robin glared as he looked weakly up at him.

"You see," Desmond said, walking across the grid. The pillars rose to meet his feet. "Blue Jay was designed to counter you. And we succeeded in that much. But what your friend don't know is this: he is the clone of you…and the Dark Knight himself."

The Team gasped. They looked from Robin to Blue Jay. "He's…" Kid Flash was at a loss for words.

"That's right," Desmond said, smiling. "Blue Jay is the genetic clone of both Batman and Robin. He came out…imperfect, though. We'd taken too much of Batman's genetics. So, we started over. We created Sonic and Cyclone soon after this, using a balanced amount of DNA. When they proved to be satisfactory, we decided to terminate Blue Jay so that we may perfect another. But somehow, he managed to escape our control, along with Match." He smiled. "But now, we have direct remote control over our clones." He pointed to the Team. "Attack!"

Blue Jay and Match charged forward. Sonic and Cyclone joined them quickly. The green force field melted away and the Team readied themselves. Blue Jay took the lead and threw a sparking red bola at Miss Martian. It tied around her body and immediately caused her pain. It was burning hot.

Match flew over her motionless body. He picked Aqualad up by the collar and slammed him into the ceiling. He grabbed him by the arm and threw him halfway across the grid.

Sonic sped to Red Arrow, dodging all the arrows fired at him. He caught one, sped to Red Arrow's side and stuck the arrow in his shoulder. The archer cried out as ice burst from the arrowhead and expanded down his body. He fell to the ground.

Cyclone took a fighting stance as Kid Flash pulled down his goggles. He zoomed forward and Cyclone caught him by the forehead. He grabbed his arm and torso, twisted his arm, and launched him through the air. Kid Flash screamed as he flew through the air until he slammed into Artemis.

When Aqualad threatened to get up, Blue Jay threw another heat bola at him. It wrapped around his body, sparking like mad. The Atlantean cried out in pain as he fell back down to the ground.

Match looked down at Kid Flash and Artemis tangled on the ground. He opened his mouth and screamed, using his super breath. He froze their two bodies solid, leaving only their heads in the air.

Sonic and Cyclone charged at Batgirl. She threw a batarang at Cyclone. It bounced off of his armor and clattered to the ground. Sonic zoomed around her and caught her in a tornado. She was lifted into the air. Cyclone jumped into the tornado and slammed her to the ground with his hammers.

Blue Jay looked around.

"Eit mih pu!"

Blue Jay immediately recognized the spell and leapt to the side. The ropes caught nothing but air. Blue Jay glared up at Zatanna. She stared him down. Her arms were held out the way she held them while performing a spell. He narrowed his eyes and charged forward.

Zatanna dodged his kick and punch. "Ezeerf mih—"

Blue Jay leapt backwards and threw a blue square of adhesive substance. It slapped over her mouth, stopping her spell, and sealing her lips shut. It wouldn't come off. Sonic zoomed up to her and punched her in the face.

"That's enough," Desmond said, holding his arms up. "I believe they have taken enough beating…for now." He sat back down on his throne. "Take them back to their pods." The guards grabbed them. "But," they stopped, "leave the Superboy. We have some experiments for him."

The guards dragged off the Team and one grabbed Superboy. He placed another inhibitor collar around his neck and pushed him towards Desmond. The scientist smiled.

* * *

><p>Blue Jay threw Superboy back into the prison room. The Kryptonian fell to his knees and groaned in pain. Blue Jay opened his pod, grabbed Superboy by the front of his shirt, and forced him back inside.<p>

"Superboy!" Miss Martian cried in worry.

"He's fine," Blue Jay said in annoyance. "Desmond just performed a few blood experiments, that's all. He wanted to see how his brother's creation was shaping up."

"Oh, is that all?" Kid Flash asked sarcastically.

Blue Jay smirked. "Try to relax," he said, walking back to the door. "It'll be your turn soon enough. And if it hurt a partial Kryptonian, then I'd be pretty worried if I were you." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Aqualad turned to Superboy. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Superboy mumbled. "I feel…lightheaded."

"Blood," Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "They must've taken blood from you. You'll be fine in a few minutes." He looked to Batgirl and Zatanna. "You still trust that creep?"

"You still don't?" Batgirl countered.

"No," Robin said defiantly.

"Enough," Aqualad said. "Blue Jay said that one of us will be next. We're not sure what they're going to do to us. We have to formulate a plan of escape."

"Agreed," Batgirl said. "The next person he takes will have to fight him off. Hopefully, it's me, Robin, Aqualad, Red Arrow, or Artemis. We have the physical capability to beat Blue Jay without powers."

"And if he takes someone else?" Kid Flash theorized. "Then what?"

"Then, they'll have to suck it up and wait for one of us to take Blue Jay down," Robin said. "We take Blue Jay down, get Desmond, escape, and contact the Lea—"

He was interrupted by the door opening again.

Match dropped Zatanna on the floor of the 'throne room'.

Desmond smiled. "Very good," he said, standing. "Keep an eye on her until I return. Then we will begin the cloning process." He opened the metal doors and walked out.

"Okay." Blue Jay immediately went to work on the ropes tied around Zatanna's wrists. "Match, get the doors."

"I'm on it," Match said. He used his laser vision to seal the metal doors. "Doors sealed."

"Good." Blue Jay finally got the bonds untied. "Zatanna, I'm—ouch!" As soon as her hands were free, Zatanna let loose a punch to his jaw. "Ow!"

Zatanna ripped the gag from her mouth. "Eitnu sepor!" she chanted. The ropes around her ankles untied and she stood.

Blue Jay rubbed his jaw as he stood. "It's times like this where I really miss my helmet," he said. He suddenly noticed Zatanna's fist coming straight towards his face. "Whoa!" He caught her fist and then caught the other. "Hold up!" He ducked when she tried to kick him. "I'm on your side!" he promised, holding his hands up in a peacemaking gesture.

Zatanna relaxed and placed her hands on her hips. She blew a loose strand of hair from her face. "I am, for some unfathomable reason, having a hard time believing that," she said.

"Seems pretty fathomable to me." Zatanna held back a smile. "I'm sorry," Blue Jay said. "But we had to convince Desmond that we were under his control. No doubt that he probably already knows we're not. We gotta find the others and get out—"  
><em><br>BOOM!_

The doors blasted open and Desmond stood in the archway with Sonic and Cyclone. "Remote control, remember?" the scientist said. He pulled out a small rectangular remote and pressed a round red button on it. Blue Jay and Match went stiff and crumpled to their knees. Then, they suddenly stood and Blue Jay locked Zatanna's arms behind her back.

"Play along," he muttered, barely above a whisper. Match's ear twitched.

"Bring her to The Pit," Desmond ordered. A guard placed an inhibitor collar around Zatanna's neck.

Blue Jay nodded. He pushed Zatanna forward and they marched to The Pit.

* * *

><p>Match hovered in the middle of The Pit. Blue Jay stood on the floor nearby. "Ready for this?" Match asked.<p>

Blue Jay nodded. "Stick to the plan," he said. Match nodded.

Robin and Superboy entered The Pit. They looked to their clones and glared.

"To the death!" Desmond cheered from his throne.

The four charged at each other. Match flew to Superboy and punched him in the face. Superboy grabbed Match's leg and slammed him to the ground. Match kicked him in the face. He used his heat vision and drilled him into the ground.

Blue Jay whipped out his bo staff. He ran at Robin and leapt into the air. Robin jumped and tackled his clone around the waist. They crashed into the side of a rising pillar and Robin punched Blue Jay in the face with his locked fists.

Blue Jay kneed him in the gut and kicked him off. He jumped down after Robin and kicked him to the ground. "Play dead," Blue jay growled, bending down to his ear.

"What?" Robin asked.

Blue Jay grabbed his arm and locked it behind his back. "Play dead!" He threw him into the air and slammed his body against another pillar. He threw his shuriken and pinned his body there by his suit. Robin went limp.

"You get that message?" Match asked, dodging a punch from Superboy. The Boy of Steel nodded. "Good." Match flew into the air. He opened his mouth and screamed. Superboy was blown back from the force of his superhuman breath and crumpled to the ground.

Desmond smiled. "Very good," he said, walking forward and onto the grid. "But, there's a problem here." He pointed to Blue Jay and Match. "You two are not under my control," he pointed to Robin and Superboy, "and those two are not dead."

Blue Jay and Match exchanged glances.

Desmond frowned. "Sonic, Cyclone," he said, pointing to them, "attack the rogues!"

The cloned speedster and Atlantean rushed forward. Sonic ran at Blue Jay, but was smacked aside by a bo staff. Match blasted Cyclone with heat vision.

Desmond grabbed a vial of purple formula from his lab coat pocket. He popped the cork off and shot the formula down his throat. His body convulsed and began to transform. The Blockbuster creature roared.

Blue Jay ran off to where the rest of the Team was being held. "Match, hold them off!" he yelled.

Match punched Sonic and kicked Cyclone away. "On it!" he responded. He flew up to Desmond and blasted him with heat vision.

Blue Jay ran to the Team's force field. He smashed one of the pylons with his staff and the force field disappeared. The Team ran out.

"I knew you weren't a traitor," Zatanna said.

Blue Jay smiled at her. "Thanks for having faith in me," he said.

"Unlike some," Batgirl said, glancing at Robin. He'd gotten up soon after the fight started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Robin muttered. He fired off a grapple and swung at Desmond.

Blue Jay grinned. He grabbed the front of his blue tunic and ripped it from his body, revealing his Red X uniform underneath. "Blue was never really my color." He peeled off his black domino mask and replaced it with his red one. He laughed and fired off his own grapple. He flew through the air and flipped. He landed on Desmond's shoulders and stuck him with an explosive X. He jumped away as it exploded.

Desmond roared in pain. He punched Red X while he was still in the air. The clone flew back and hit his back on the ground. He groaned and rolled over onto all fours.

Match flew down and knelt next to him. "What's the plan, boss?" he asked.

Red X sat up. "Desmond told me he has an emergency Self Destruct Mode for this base," he said. "If we can find it, we can activate it and end this."

"Okay," Match said, nodding. "How are we gonna find it?"

"Leave that to me." Red X stood. "Keep Desmond and the Team occupied. When I gave the signal, get everyone out." He ran for the exit.

"Wait!" Match called. "What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you see it!"

Match sighed. "I hate it when he does that," he murmured. He flew to Desmond and punched him in the face.

Red X raced down the cold metal hallway. He pulled up his glove computer. According to the map, he'd have to take a left and then a right. He faltered when he heard a second pair of footsteps behind him. He readied a shuriken. Red X skidded to a stop and turned to face his followed.

"Whoa!" Robin held his arms up in a peacemaking gesture. "Friendly fire!"

Red X grinned and lowered his weapon. "Does this mean I'm on your side again?"

"It depends," Robin said, stepping forward. "Were you planning on telling me about the Self Destruct?"

Red X pulled up his glove computer. "Check out the blueprints for the fortress," he said. Robin narrowed his eyes. It had a design almost identical to the design of the ice fortresses. "There are bombs planted in specific weak points. If we can activate them, we can bring this place down with a bang."

Robin nodded. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, smiling.

"Race ya there!" Red X challenged, taking off in a sprint.

Robin grinned and ran after him. "Hey, no fair! You had a head start!" The two boys laughed.

Batgirl flipped away to dodged Sonic. She looked around. "Where's Robin?" she asked. "Did he do the ninja thing again?"

Desmond looked around as well. He roared as he noticed Red X's missing presence. He turned around, smacking Superboy away at the same time, and bound through the opposite wall.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Am I the only one who's confused right now?" he asked, staring at the giant hole in the wall.

"Follow him!" Aqualad ordered. The Team ran after him.

Red X opened a hatch and jumped through. He nearly lost his balance from the sudden wind. "Whoa!" he said, looking around. He stood on a large platform of the fortress, surrounded by clouds and blue sky. "This thing flies?"

"Huh," Robin said, poking his head up through the hatch, "who knew?"

Desmond crashed through the platform about 30 yards away. He spotted the two boys and roared.

"Hurry!" Red X said, hoisting Robin through the hatch. "The control panel's over there!" He pointed to the opposite side of the platform. Red X and Robin ran towards it.

Desmond leapt into the air and raised his fist. Red X and Robin rolled aside when he jumped at them. Red X threw three discs, a combination of the gum, ice, and exploding discs. All three hit Desmond in the chest. He roared and smashed the ice away from his body. The gum substance, however, stuck his hand to his chest.

Red x whipped out his bo staff. "You get the controls!" he said to Robin. "I'll hold Desmond off."

Robin nodded. He ran off and knelt down by the controls. He plugged in his glove computer and examined the controls. "Password," he mumbled. "P-A-S-S-W-O-R-D," he said, typing in the letters. The screen flashed green and Robin smirked. "I can't believe that worked." He hit the 'Engage' button on the screen and unplugged his glove computer. "Red X!" he called.

The clone looked up from his battle with Desmond.

"The Self Destruct Mode's set!" he yelled. "We gotta go!"

Red X nodded. He threw another disc that struck Desmond in the eyes. The gum stuck over his eyes and blinded him. He roared and tried to pry the pink substance from his face. Red X smirked and followed Robin down the hatch.

Match flew through the path of destruction Desmond left behind. There was a faint and distant boom and the fortress shook. Match sighed. "There's that signal," he said, turning around. He flew to where Aqualad was, following him with the rest of the Team. "Aqualad!" he said, landing on the ground. "Red X has activated the Self Destruct Mode. We have to get out of here!"

"No!" Aqualad said firmly. "We are not leaving without our teammate."

"And I'm not leaving without my best friend," Match said. The two teens nodded. Match flew to Sonic and Cyclone, grabbed a fallen support beam, and wrapped it around their bodies.

"Hey!" Sonic protested. "Let us go!"

"Shut up," Match said, tapping him on the head with his foot. Match picked them up and flew down Desmond's path. The Team followed him.

Red X and Robin sprinted down the hallway. They could hear Desmond following them. Suddenly, Red X hung a left.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, stopping in his tracks.

Red X didn't look back. "I have to steer this fortress away from land," he yelled. "Get the team out of here!"

Robin sighed. He looked down the hallway in front of him, back to where Desmond was gaining, and down the hallway X ran down. He followed down the left.

Red X burst through the large doors and into the wide control room. He ran to the controls and began typing, flipping switches, and pulling levers.

Robin ran in after him. "Open all hatches," he said, pulling a lever.

Red X looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I told you to get the Team out!"

"I'm not letting you do this on your own," Robin persisted. "We'll do it together!"

Red X nodded. "Together." He held his hand out. Robin clasped it and they shook hands. He focused on the controls  
>again. "We have to extend the starboard bridges," he said.<p>

"On it," Robin said. He opened a metal flap on the dashboard and pressed a green button.

Red X checked the clock on his glove computer. "Self Destruct activating in 19 seconds," he said.

"_Miss Martian_," Robin said through the telepathic link, "_tell Aqualad to get everyone out. This thing's going down!_"

"10 seconds!" Red X warned.

"_Now!_"

"Brace yourself!" Red X shouted. He and Robin grabbed onto the controls. There was a moment of peace before explosions burst from all four sides of the fortress. The whole flying structure shook and their altitude immediately decreased.

The Team grabbed onto the walls around them. Rubble from the ceiling crashed down.

"We have to get out!" Aqualad shouted.

"Follow me!" Match yelled over the noise. He jetted down the path and the Team followed him.

Desmond burst through the control room's doors. He roared and charged forward. Robin took out three discs. He threw them while Red X continued to work at the control panels. The disc stuck in Desmond's body and shocked him. He cried out and fell to his knees. A black remote fell from his pocket and was crushed under his body.

Sonic and Cyclone cried out. Their heads buzzed and a high-pitched ringing noise sounded in their ears.

"What's going on?" Aqualad asked. The fortress shook again.

Match looked down at the two clones. "I think…" He furrowed his brow before his eyes shot wide open. "The telepathic  
>control is broken!" He released them and pulled the support beam apart.<p>

Sonic and Cyclone fell to their knees. When they opened their eyes, they were back to their normal color. "Aw, man!" Sonic whined. "I can't believe that guy got me again!"

Match grinned. "Come on!" he said. "Red X needs our help!"

A flashing red light activated throughout the whole fortress. "Warning," a computer voice said, "self destruct mode activated."

"Thanks for the tip!" Red X yelled to the ceiling. He grabbed the steering controls. "Rob," he said, "evacuate the fortress. I'll try and steer this thing into the ocean. Get everyone out."

"No!" Robin said firmly. "If you stay, then I stay. Together, remember?"

Red X nodded. He pushed on the controls and steered it away from the land. They were losing altitude too fast. They were too close to the ground.

Desmond climbed to his feet. He grabbed a trigger from his pocket. "Time to terminate the originals," he said. He pressed the trigger. Pylons rose up around Robin's body and red electricity shocked him. He cried out in pain.

"Robin!" Red X cried. He wanted to run to his aid, but he couldn't let go of the controls. The red light kept flashing and a siren was whirring. Sweat dripped down his face.

Match, Sonic, and Cyclone ran into the room. Sonic zoomed over to Robin and punched down the pylons. Match grabbed Desmond in a neck hold and forced him to the ground. Cyclone drenched them with water and shocked them, but with Match being Kryptonian, he couldn't feel a thing. Desmond roared.

The Team ran into the control room.

"Robin!" Batgirl cried. She ran to the Boy Wonder and helped him to his feet.

Desmond pushed Match and Cyclone off. He grabbed Superboy and threw him into the wall. A pillar rose up underneath the clone and two pylons popped up. Red electricity sparked.

"No!" Red X yelled. He let go of the steering wheel. "Rob, take the controls!" He ran, fired off a grapple, and performed a perfect quadruple somersault.

Robin looked up at him in awe. "No way," he breathed. Quickly recovering himself, he ran to the controls. He desperately steered the fortress away from the ground.

Red X landed next to Superboy on the pillar. He pushed the clone off just as Desmond pulled his trigger again. Red X cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He screamed in agony. The red electricity engulfed his body and struck his nervous system. "_Ah_!"

"X!" Robin yelled.

"No!" Match yelled. He ran for the pillar, but Aqualad stopped him.

"Stop!" Aqualad ordered. "Robin has a limited amount of control over this fortress! You have to steer it from outside! Guide us to the water!"

Match hesitated. He looked up at Red X.

"We'll take care of it," Aqualad promised. The Team was trying to subdue Desmond who was going on a wild, animalistic rampage.

Match nodded. He flew out into the hallway, burst through the wall and out into open air. He flew to the hull of the fortress and pressed his palms flat against it. He pushed back with all his might. He could see the water off to his left.

Sonic and Cyclone stared up at Red X. They exchanged glances and nodded. They hopped up the pillar and reached the pylons.

Desmond struggled against the team's fighting. "No!"

Sonic grabbed onto one pylon and Cyclone grabbed the other. They cried out in pain but held on. The electricity was redirected from Red X's body to theirs. Red X, finally being released from the pain, passed out. Sonic and Cyclone screamed in pain.

"No!" Kid Flash cried, but Desmond knocked him aside.

Robin groaned. He was having serious trouble steering the fortress. The water was getting closer. "Hold on!" he yelled.

Match grunted from the struggle. He glanced over his shoulder and down at the ocean. He eased up on the push a little and pushed the fortress towards the left. He looked up when a green energy boxing glove helped him push it to the side.

The fortress hit the water. It sank for a minute before exploding. The mushroom cloud pulsed over the water. People on the shore looked in awe and wonder at the explosion.

The water was still. Match's head burst from the water. He looked around.

"Nice steering, kid," Guy Gardner said from the air. He smirked down at the clone in the water.

"Green Lantern?" Match said. The man smiled.

On the other side of the fortress, Aqualad's head popped out from the water. The rest of the Team soon followed. Red X, Sonic, and Cyclone were missing.

Superboy popped up and slung Red X's motionless body onto a floating piece of shrapnel from the fortress. "I got him," he said.

Desmond's body floated to the surface a few feet away.

Robin looked around. His friends were alive. He smiled and sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Red X opened his eyes. He found himself staring at a white-tiled ceiling. He recognized the smell of the med bay. When he sat up, he groaned from the pain. His shirt was off and many bandages were wrapped around his torso. The whole Team, plus some Leaguers were in there.<p>

"X!" Robin said, sighing in relief. "You're awake!"

Red X groaned as he rubbed his head. "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours and forty-five minutes," Batman said. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone microwaved my insides," Red X said. He looked around. "Where are Sonic and Cyclone?"

Robin looked away. Batman stepped forward. "We found their bodies," was all he said.

Red X's heart fell through his chest. He sighed in defeat and leaned forward on his elbows. His face fell into his hands and he shook his head. "They saved me, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yes," Batman said. "If they hadn't redirected the pylon rays, you would've died."

Red X sensed something more behind it, but he was too traumatized to care. He pulled his arms down and leaned back on his pillows.

Match stepped forward from the crowd and sat down on his bed. Superman looked away. "It's alright," Match said.

Red X smiled weakly at him. "Can we have a little privacy?" he asked.

Batman nodded. "Of course," he said. He walked out and the Leaguers followed. Red X looked at Robin as a silent signal for him and the Team to stay.

Red X looked up at the Team. "I'm sorry," he said. "I betrayed you guys after you trusted me."

"You did not have control over your actions," Aqualad said. "We do not blame you."

"He's right," Red Arrow agreed.

Red X was silent. "I didn't know I'm Batman _and _Robin's clone," he said.

"I knew," Robin said, "and I told Batgirl."

Red X looked up at him. "That's why you resented me," he said.

Robin nodded. "That was the past, though," he said. "We're brothers now." Batgirl smiled.

Red X smiled as well.

Superboy stared at him. "Why did you save me?" he asked.

"All of this is my fault," Red X said. "If I'd been able to stop Desmond before, none of you would've even been in danger  
>before. I couldn't let him kill you when I knew it was my fault. And plus," he smiled, "you're a great hero. The world can't afford to lose you."<p>

A smile flicked on Superboy's face so fast Red X almost missed it.

Robin smiled. "You're a hero now, too, X," he said. "You're one of us."

Kid Flash smiled. "One question, though," he said. "When, in that big fortress, did you break free of Desmond's control?"

"Back in the throne room," Red x said, "when the guards brought you guys in." He looked at Zatanna. "You said that I said something very similar to you. That snapped me out of it."

Zatanna smiled. "Glad I could talk some sense into you," she said. Red X smiled at her.

"I've wiped all of Cadmus' control from your mind," Miss Martian said, "and Match's as well."

"Thanks," Red X said gratefully. "It's all gone?"

"All of it," Miss Martian said, smiling. "You saved our lives today."

Red X laughed and shook his head. "It wasn't just me," he said, looking down at his blankets. "It was Sonic and Cyclone that saved me."

Robin smiled. "They were heroes, too," he said.

Red X nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>Robin and Wally took Red X shopping for a new wardrobe the next day. They went to the mall, had a few laughs, got in a little trouble, beat up a few thugs; the usual. So, the rest of the Team waited in the main hall of the Cave to see Red X.<p>

"Are you ready?" Robin asked dramatically.

There were a few nods and mumbles Yes's in response.

"Introducing," Wally said, "the new and improved Red X!" He and Robin stepped aside to reveal Red X.

He sported a tight grey T-shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He smiled and held his arms out. "What do you think?"

"Hmm," Zatanna said, walking forward with her hands on her hips. She looked him up and down. "Not bad," she said, smiling. Red X smiled back at her.

"You look great!" Megan said enthusiastically, floating up to him.

Kaldur smiled faintly. "Acceptable clothing for a normal civilian," he said, which Red X figured was Kaldur speak for 'Nice'.

"That reminds me," Robin said, looking up at his partial clone," if you're gonna be a normal guy, you need a real name."

Red X nodded.

"It should be something really cool," Wally said, holding his hands up dramatically. "Ooh, and it should have an X in it!" He looked up in though and smiled when an idea hit him. "Okay, okay," he looked around, "what about…Xavier?"

Red X and Robin exchanged glances. "Nah," they said together, "too obvious."

Wally fizzled. He stroked his chin and thought for another moment. "Oh!" he said, hopping up and down in excitement. "I got it! Phoenix! For a last name, of course," he added quickly.

Red X smiled. "I like it," he said in approval.

Robin returned his smile. "I've always liked the name Jason," he suggested.

"It's perfect," Red X said, "Jason Phoenix."

Artemis nodded. "It suits you," she said sincerely. Jason smiled at her.

"So Jason," Wally said, putting more than enough emphasis on his new name, "now that you're not Red X anymore, what's your new superhero identity?"

Jason smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wahoo!"<p>

Jason swung from rooftop to rooftop. He flew through the air using his wings. He wore an all black bodysuit with padded armor. A dark red wing stretched across his chest in a V shape and hooked on his shoulders. A bright red bat insignia gleamed from his chest. He wore black scallop gloves, black boots, and a dark red utility belt. Robin cackled as he swung beside him. Batgirl swung on his other side. The three teens landed on a rooftop and Batman smiled at them. "Sweet!" Jason said, punching the air.

"How does it feel?" Batman asked.

"It feels _awesome_!" Jason said. He kicked the air and flexed. "Check me out! I'm Nighthawk the Teenage Thunderbolt! Are you kidding me? This rocks!"

Batman chuckled.

"You look great," Batgirl said.

Robin smiled. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulders. "Welcome to the Bat Family, Nigthhawk."

* * *

><p><em>"So, it would seem that the Superboy has escaped The Light once again."<br>"And we no longer have control over Blue Jay. Sonic and Cyclone were killed."  
>"This matters not. Whether or not we have control over Blue Jay, we still have the NCS. It will prove to be useful…in time."<br>"What's our next move?"  
>"We wait. We will wait for the right moment to strike, for Blue Jay to strike. But for now, another friend of ours will have control over the NCS. I'm sure he will use it wisely."<br>_Deathstroke the Terminator stepped into the light and laughed. "In time," he said, narrowing his eyes, "everyone sees The Light."

**_AN: That's all for now, folks! Sorry for the late update. I was busy last weekend so I crammed it all in today. I hope you like it! I will be doing an epilogue, so keep an eye out for the next chapter!_**

**_***Contest!***_**  
><strong><em>The first person to tell me Deathstroke's real and full name will win a free Young Justice one-shot from me! Just submit it in a review and yadda yadda yadda, and all that jazz.<em>**  
><strong><em>ANSWER MUST BE SUBMITTED WHILE LOGGED IN. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANSWERS IN AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW.<em>**


	5. Epilogue

Project Sidekick

Epilogue

Jason yawned as he opened the large fridge. He stood in an old base, The Birds Nest as Match deemed it, that was formerly used by Batman when he worked by Capital City for a long period of time. It was an old base designed similarly to Mount Justice. Batman had assigned it to them after they moved out of the Cave. Jason and Match had been fixing it up for a few weeks and it was finally complete.

Match was still in bed sleeping. He was having a little trouble adjusting to lying down in a bed, rather than in a pod.

Guy Gardner, the Green Lantern that'd helped Match, had offered to stay with the two at the Nest. Batman decided that they'd also need another 'den mother'. He'd spoken to Batwoman and asked her if she'd like to take up the role. She was more than happy to accept. Jason was greatly looking forward to meeting her.

The Birds Nest was on the border of Happy Harbor and Capital City. Batman had Jason and Match down to go to Happy Harbor High with Megan and Conner. But they'd watch over Capital City. Batman would deploy them on missions, just like Young Justice. Match liked to refer to him and Jason as the 'Omega Team.'

Robin had contacted Jason and Match a few days ago, saying something about Vandal Savage, Starro Tech, and a mind controlled Justice League. No big deal, right? Nighthawk and Match had to supervise Earth to make sure no villains went crazy while the Justice League was away. Jason hadn't heard from them since, but he'd heard that they 'beat the bad guys'.

Finding nothing but liquid nitrogen and cold fusion reactors, Jason closed the fridge. He wore a pair of dark grey sweat pants and a wrinkled white T-shirt. He stretched his arms and ran his hand through his messy hair. He wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth and walked into the living room.

"Is this a bad time?"

Jason yelped as he suddenly turned around with a red batarang in his hand.

"That's some welcome," Zatanna said, leaning on the doorway.

Jason sighed and clutched at his heart. "You scared me," he said.

"Obviously," Zatanna said. She walked forward and Jason smiled at her.

"Couldn't wait to see me again, huh?"

"It's been three weeks since I last saw you."

"I know." Jason's eyebrow shot up. "What are you doing here?"

Zatanna pulled out a party hat and put it on him with a snap. "Housewarming party," she said, smiling.

Wally burst into the kitchen with a loud 'whoop!' and filled up the counter with food. The rest of the Team walked into the living room, smiling.

"Party!" Robin said, blowing into a party blower. He slung his arm around Batgirl's shoulders.

Artemis walked into the kitchen and pecked Wally on the cheek as he stuffed his face.

Jason smiled bashfully. "Why don't I go change?" he suggested, edging towards his room.

"Good idea, thief boy," Zatanna said, smirking.

Jason blushed and made for his bedroom.

"Someone broke into the Nest!"

All heads looked up at the sound of Match's voice. He zipped into the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of Batman boxers and a Green Lantern T-shirt (a present from Guy), and slipped on a banana peel Wally dropped. "Whoa!" Match grunted as his body hit the floor.

Jason laughed. "Oh, nice move, Super-dork," he said, walking to Match and slapping him on the head.

Conner chuckled and offered his hand out. Match accepted it and stood. He looked down at the banana peel that slipped him up. "Who put that there?"

Wally paled and zoomed off to the bathroom. Artemis chuckled and stole the cookie he'd dropped on the kitchen counter.

Jason smiled as he and Match walked off to their bedrooms to change into some real clothes.

Five minutes later, the whole gang stood in the living room. Music was being blasted in the background thanks to the sweet sound system Batman had hooked up for them.

Bruce had given Jason his credit card and told him to buy whatever necessary for Match's wardrobe. So, they want to the mall and bought him some clothes. He sported a white T-shirt with a black M on it. He also wore a pair of navy blue combat pants tucked into tan boots. To make himself look less like Conner, he'd also gotten a haircut. It was now shorter and stood up slightly in the front.

Jason ducked around Artemis trying to smack Wally with her crossbow (she took an emergency one with her everywhere and it scared the heck out of Jason) and walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and grabbed a cookie from the tray. He took a bite.

"Having fun?" Zatanna asked, scooting next to him.

Jason smiled at her. "Now that you're here, definitely," he said.

She laughed a little and grabbed a cookie of her own. "So," Zatanna said, "how are things with you, Nighthawk?"

"They're great," Jason said. He smiled as he watched Roy grab Robin in a noogie. "Match and I have settled in and…things are just great."

Zatanna smiled. "What made you decide to be 'Nighthawk'?" she asked, using air quotes.

"Well, I _was _pretty fond of Sparrow," Zatanna smiled, "but Guy Gardner told me a story." Jason dumped the last of his cookie into his mouth. "He was visiting this distant planet and there was this folk hero who called himself 'Nighthawk'. I thought that it suited me so now, I'm Nighthawk the Teenage Thunderbolt."

Zatanna nodded. She nibbled on her chocolate chip delicacy, courtesy of Megan.

"But, enough about me," Jason leaned forward and brushed the cookie crumbs from his hands, "I heard you kissed the Boy Wonder."

Nearly choking, Zatanna paled and stared at him. "How did you—"

"I _may _have hacked into the Justice League Watchtower New Years footage," Jason said slyly. "Wally and Artemis…" He grinned, looking up at the ceiling. "A match made in heaven."

Zatanna's cheeks flushed pink. "Why would you—"

"Go snooping through the footage?" Jason finished for her. "I wanted to know what happened while I was cooped down here on Earth." He shook his head. "You guys could've called me."

"We had to keep radio silence," Zatanna reasoned, "or else the League might've been able to track us."

"Fine," Jason said. He looked away and smiled. Zatanna brushed some hair behind her ear as she avoided his eyes. He cast a sideways glance at her. "You're blushing," he muttered.

"Shut up!" Zatanna shoved Jason in the arm, her cheeks completely pink. He laughed at her. "You're awful!"

"That's pretty fathomable," he said, smiling smugly. Zatanna slapped his arm. He laughed again and tossed a grape in the air. He caught it in his mouth and smiled.

"Showoff."

"You know you love it."

"…Maybe." Zatanna smiled grudgingly.

Batgirl smiled as she watched the two lovebirds. Robin noticed and took her hand. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"So, _you're _the newest addition to the Team," Jason said, holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Raquel."

"You too, Jason," Raquel said, shaking his head. Kaldur smiled from his spot next to her. "I've heard a lot about you from Zatanna."

"Oh, really?" He raised a suspicious (and smug) eyebrow at Zatanna and she shoved him in the arm. "That doesn't surprise me," he said, folding his arms. She play glared up at him.

Raquel smiled knowingly. "Right," she drawled. "So, are you guys, like, a thing?"

"What?" Jason and Zatanna asked simultaneously. "No!"

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Zatann assured her.

Raquel placed her hand on her hip. "Uh huh," she said.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up at the sound of Wally's excited voice. He waved the remote control in the air and pointed to the massive TV screen.

"Check out what's on the news!"

The teenage superheroes gathered around the couch and looked up at Cat Grant.

"And in other news," the reporter said cheerily, "Batman seems to have a new protégé." Robin grinned as he nudged Jason with his elbow. A picture of Nighthawk standing on the top of a Gotham tower with lightning flashing behind him popped up on the TV screen. "This new hero, Nighthawk, has been seen running around Gotham with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Nighthawk has made quiet a reputation for himself already. Gotham reporter Vicki Vale has even dubbed him the Teenage Thunderbolt."

"Woo!" Jason cheered, lifting his cup full of grape soda into the air.

"Speaking of new heroes…"

"Nice segway, Cat Grant," Match scoffed sarcastically. Jason laughed and bumped him with his elbow.

"A new hero has also emerged," Cat Grant said, "and he seems to have similar powers and appearance to that of Superboy and Superman. This hero goes by the name of Match."

"Yeah!" Jason said, hoisting Match's thick arm in the air.

"Match seems to be Kryptonian, having the same powers as Superman. His appearance is identical to Superboy's and he has been seen patrolling Capital City with Nighthawk. According to Batman, these two will now be watching over Capital City and acting as an alternative team for Young Justice. No word yet if there will be any additions to this team."

Wally turned to the two clones. "You guys made the news!" he said. "Props." He held his fist out and Jason bumped it.

"Hey, Match," Robin said, "what's your civilian name gonna be?"

Match raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "Huh," he said, looking up at the ceiling, "I never really thought about that."

Conner stepped forward. "Kent," he suggested, "for a last name. You could be my cousin."

Match grinned. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Conner nodded and smiled.

Match looked at the TV. It showed a picture of him and Nighthawk fighting a group of villains. They both struck battle poses and Match wore his solar suit. Batman said that he'd have a real costume designed and made for him soon. "Desmond called me the match that would light the flames," he said. "He said I'd be the coals that fuel the fire." He looked up at the others. "Cole Kent."

Jason smiled. "That works," he said, rubbing his chin and nodding.

Conner smiled. "Welcome to the family." He held his hand out and Match shook it.

"Oh right," Jason said, smiling, "Big Boy Blue finally interacted with his son."

Conner looked startled. "How do you—"

"He hacked the Watchtower footage," Zatanna deadpanned.

Jason smirked. "Master hacker," he said, pointing to his chest. "Be afraid."

"Be underwhelmed," Batgirl quipped, ruffling his hair. He smiled.

"Wait," Robin said suddenly, "that means you know Zatanna and I…?"

Jason smiled evilly. He nodded slowly. Robin gulped.

Batgirl raised an eyebrow. "You and Zatanna what?" she asked suspiciously. Zatanna paled and turned away.

"Nothing!" Robin promised, backing away and holding his hands up innocently. Batgirl advanced on him and the two backed up into the hallway. The others watched them disappear from view. They waited a moment.

Thump.

Jason laughed. "Either Batgirl's beating Robin up right now," he said, shaking his head, "or he's beating treated as nicely as Zatanna treated him at the Watchtower." The magician blushed furiously and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he yelped, laughing. "Reminds me of the one you gave me in the face."

"You deserved it both times," Zatanna quipped. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Artemis smiled. "She punched you in the face?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "How do you think I got this?" He pointed to a faint purple spot on the left side of his jaw.

Zatanna gasped quietly. "Oh, my gosh," she said, reaching up to lightly brush her fingers against his jaw line. "I'm so sorry. I—I didn't realize—"

"Relax," Jason said reassuringly. "It's just a small shiner. No big deal." He waved his hand carelessly and shrugged. "I gotta say though," he smiled, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of another punch to the face."

Zatanna smiled. Her hand still rested on his jaw. Artemis smirked. Wally raised an eyebrow at them. He stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth. Zatanna, realizing her awkward position, pulled her hand down from Jason's face and backed up to stand next to Raquel.

"Nothing, huh?" the girl asked, folding her arms. Zatanna blushed and glared at her. Raquel smirked.

Jason smiled. He looked around at his new home, Wally and Artemis sneaking glances at each other, Megan and Conner sharing endearing smiles, Robin and Batgirl walking back into the room, the former with a bruised cheek, the latter with a smug smile, Kaldur and Match sharing polite conversation, Zatanna avoiding Raquel's amused gaze. His smile grew into a grin.

* * *

><p>Dr. Fate flew through the air. He raised his arms and blocked a beam of energy from Felix Faust. He sent a golden chain at the villain and tied him up. He sent Faust to the ground and he passed out. Fate landed on a cliff of rocks and looked over the mountain terrain.<p>

"Doctor," a polite voice said.

"Thief," Fate responded, turning towards the voice. "You can show yourself."

Nighthawk stepped into the light and smiled faintly. "May I speak with you?" he asked.

"I have business to take care of," Dr. Fate said. He turned to take off.

"I meant with Zatara."

Dr. Fate stopped and looked at the young vigilante. "Zatara is this body," Dr. Fate explained. "You are speaking to me."

"But Zatara can hear me," Nighthawk pressed on. "He can see everything you see."

"That is correct," Dr. Fate said.

"Good." Nighthawk took a few steps forward. "I assume that you know who I am."

"Yes."

"I have been assisting the Young Justice Team," Nighthawk said. "I have been helping Zatanna."

Fate was silent for a moment. "Have you?" he asked.

Nighthawk nodded. "Yes," he said curtly. "I've come to ask for your approval."

From behind the helmet, Nighthawk saw his eyes widen. "My approval?" he asked carefully.

"Yes," Nighthawk said. "I'd like to know if it's okay that I interact with your daughter."

"This is Fate you are talking to, boy, not—"

"I know," Nighthawk cut in. "I'm talking to Dr. Fate. But Zatara is listening." He narrowed his eyes. "I'd just like to know his opinion on the matter…and me."

Dr. Fate looked Nighthawk up and down. "Zatara believes that, after everything you've done," Fate said, "and with how much Batman trust you, that he can also trust you." Nighthawk smiled. "But he warns you that no helmet will stop him from protecting his daughter."

Nighthawk nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he said.

"Zatara also warns you about Batman's 'policy' on relationships with fellow teammates," Fate added.

Nighthawk's smiled faded slightly. "I know," he said. He turned away and looked over the land. "Thanks, Giovanni." And before Fate would object, Nighthawk disappeared.

Dr. Fate looked down at Felix Faust. "I'll never understand you humans," he sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Match looked around at the wrecked laboratory. He pushed a broken pod over and kicked aside some shattered glass. "Someone definitely broke in," he said bluntly. He wore a newly designed costume, as promised by Batman. He wore a scarlet and silver bodysuit. The leggings were metallic scarlet and extended up to his torso, ending in a V-shape. His torso and arms were silver. He wore scarlet fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. Two white rings reinforced them on his forearms. His chest held a blue and white Superman symbol and his shoulders were scarlet, stretching down his chest in a V. He also wore scarlet boots with two white rings, like his gloves.<p>

Nighthawk scoffed. "Thanks for the newsflash, captain obvious," he said sarcastically. He looked around at the smashed pods. "Whoever was here was looking for something," he touched the surface of the glass, "but what?"

"Dunno," Match said. He walked through an archway that looked like it'd been smashed through. He gasped when he looked inside. "Hey, Nighthawk," he called over his shoulder, "you should see this."

Nighthawk ran over to him. "What is it?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the path of destruction. "Oh." The cryogenic freezing room was completely demolished. It looked like someone had taken a hammer and smashed all the pods and capsules. Nighthawk walked to the stairs. "Come on," he said to Match. "Let's check it out."

The two jumped over the railing and examined the damage. They slowly walked through the wreckage, stepping over broken glass.

"If you hadn't rescued me…" Match wondered, looking around.

"Let's keep moving," Nighthawk said. He took out his communicator. "Nighthawk to Green Lantern," he said, "so far, nothing of significance found. No sign of Roy Harper."

"Keep looking, Nighthawk," Guy Gardner responded.

"Roger that," Nighthawk said. He shut his communicator and looked around. "Match?" He couldn't find him. "Match," he called, walking around another shatter capsule, "where are you?"

"Over here," Match said. Nighthawk found him staring at a wall, looking completely entranced.

"Match," Nighthawk said, approaching him, "come on. We gotta keep looking."

"Wait," Match protested weakly. He stared at the wall and reached out. He touched the rocky surface and suddenly slammed his fist into it.

"Match!" Nighthawk said, dodging falling rubble.

Match ignored him and delivered a second punch to the wall. The rock crumbled away to reveal a set of metal doors. He stuck his hand into the middle and pried the doors open. They creaked as though they hadn't been opened in a while.

Nighthawk stared. "Whoa…" he breathed. He and Match stepped into the long room. It was rectangular and dark. The air felt musty, like no one had been there in a while. Nighthawk walked to a wooden desk on the left side of the room. He narrowed his eyes as he picked up a brass table off it. He blew some dust off the surface. "Dr. Von Gunther?" he read. "What?"

"Nighthawk," Match said, staring at the end wall. "Look at this."

Nighthawk set the tablet down and walked to his friend. "What?" he asked, looking at the rocky wall. "I don't see anything."

"X-ray vision," Match reminded him. He reached for the wall, finding its surface to be as weak as paper, and tore it off. He and Nighthawk stared. A misty pod moved out from the wall. The words 'Project Demigod' were written at the bottom of the pod. It looked frozen over and they could barely see inside. The top slowly opened.

"That better not be what I think it is," Nighthawk said.

The pod opened. The teenage girl inside wore a white solar suit with a gold W across her chest. She opened her eyes.

_**AN: Woo, I finished. Ugh…now I have homework. Kill me!**_  
><em><strong>To get a kind of visual image of my idea for Match's costume (with color alterations), you can go here: .<strong>_

_*****Contest!*****_  
><em><strong>The first person to tell me which DC Comics hero Vicki Vale had a relationship with will win a free Young Justice one-shot from me. I assume that you all know the rules by now ;)<strong>_


End file.
